


The Moon Is Beautiful, Isn't It?

by shshie



Category: ITZY, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Art Critic Shin Ryujin, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Infidelity, Intern Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Painter Jeon Jungkook, Painter Kim Taehyung | V, Panic Attacks, author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shshie/pseuds/shshie
Summary: Taehyung was supposed to go home that night, but Jeongguk stopped him from doing so. Little did they know that that simple moment will change their whole lives.Or, two different creatures coming from two different homes, falling in love with and knowing later on that they weren't meant for each other, but still goes for it anyway.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying sorry in advance.

The wild sound of the waves coming from the sea welcomed Jeongguk's ears as he stepped his foot out of the car. His skin was immediately hugged by the cold breeze of the wind. It was dark, the only thing he sees is the moon, crying brightly as it reflects its brilliant beauty through the waters.

It was so peaceful. Everything was good.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around to see where the voice came from. It was deep, as if it just came out directly from the ocean. It was a voice that seems to sing together with the whales and all the sea creatures down the waters.

"Uhm... no..."

He stepped back, getting himself ready as if the man attacks him. He can't trust even the most angelic face he's seen.

"Okay. I'll go home now."

He tilted his head in confusion as the guy walks directly towards the sea. The waves are wild enough to make that guy cold once it touches him, why is he going there?

Jeongguk doesn't know why, and he didn't even want to know. He dragged the man's wrist, thinking he was out of his mind. He didn't even seem hesitant.

"You can't swim at this hour," Jeongguk said, staring at the guy's face, trying to read his expression. He sees nothing. It's as cold as the wind.

"Why not?" the guy asked.

Jeongguk laughed in disbelief. Is he really asking that? "Because it's cold and you will get sick," he explained. The man stays quiet, seems contemplating whether to follow Jungkook or to take his hands away from him.

He doesn't want to do the second one, so he chose the first. Because Jeongguk's palm was all warm, different from the breeze that touches his skin.

"Do you trust me?" Jeongguk asked. The man nodded immediately, which made Jeongguk suspicious. "Look, if you're going to do something bad to me, please know that I can defend myself and don't think about doing it--"

"Why would i do that?" the man cuts his speech.

Jeongguk coughed awkwardly. "Nothing. Give me your address." The man tilted his head in confusion. "What? Don't tell me you live on the streets?" The man didn't answer. "Where do you live, then?"

He looked at the sea and then back at Jeongguk. He didn't say a word.

"Okay? I can't leave you here so if you don't mind, get inside the car and I will bring you to where you live."

Jeongguk opened the door on the driver's seat and get in. The man walked towards the door where he entered and knocked.

"Uh, you're supposed to enter the other door," he said while rolling his window down.

"Woah," the man said, his mouth forming into a rectangle and clapping in tiny as he watches the window roll its way down.

He opened the door on the passenger's seat and the guy immediately entered and pressed the buttons Jeongguk used to roll his windows up and down. He looks so mesmerized as if he was born yesterday, like a kid getting excited after his mom promised to take him to the movies if he finished all his food.

The whole ride was quiet. Jeongguk was asking himself the whole time, why did he ever asked this stranger to give a ride his way home. He shouldn't trust him. He might harm him. But he disregarded those thoughts. Why? He doesn't know. He always acts on impulse and most of the moment, he'll just realize that what he did is wrong after he received the consequences. He just thinks that it's to early to worry for later. Besides, this guy looks harmless.

Or is he?

"We're here."

He opens the door and made his way to his house. He felt like he's alone, so he looked back, only to see the guy inside his car, looking at him with his head tilted. So Jeongguk came back and opened the door for him after he realized that this guy is so out of this world.

"Follow me inside," he said. The guy held the bottom if his shirt as he walked towards his door. He stopped, eyed his hand. "Why are you clinging onto me?"

"Oh, am I not supposed to?"

"Well, no. But... just follow me."

In the end, he just let the guy clung on him. He ordered him to sit on the couch while he changes his clothes inside his room. He also gets some spare clothes for the guy. After he did his night routine, he came back. He saw the guy in the exact position where he left him. He didn't even move an inch.

"Change into these clothes, I'll wait for you here."

He guided the man to the bathroom inside his bedroom, then he comes back to the couch and sat there for a while. While waiting, he was still contemplating whether to let this stranger sleep in his house or not. Well, it's quite rude to let him out at the crack of dawn so he had no choice. He didn't realize that the guy was already changed into his pajamas. He sat at the exact place where he sat earlier and stared at Jeongguk.

"So, uh, I don't really trust strangers but I made an exemption for you. I just want you to know that i'll let you stay here for a while but you have to go back to where you live once you remember your address. What was your name again?"

The man blinks and shook his head.

"What? You also don't remember your name? Do you have some kind of amnesia?"

"I don't have a name," the guy says.

"Really? Then what do others call you?"

"We don't speak to each other in my home."

Jeongguk sighed in disbelief. He's like talking to some kind of creature that's so new to the human world and it's kind of exasperating.

"Can I call you, uh, V?"

"What's V and why?"

"Because I am an artist and I like Van Gogh so much, so I'm naming you after him."

V smiled.

\---

"So a weird person is in there with you? What will Ryujin say about it?"

Jeongguk massaged his temple as he sighed through the phone, telling Seokjin, his best friend, his problem about V.

"I don't know, man. She will get mad if I tell her that I just adopted someone the same age as us from somewhere and she will kick V out. I just don't feel good about it."

"My goodness, you do have so many problems in the morning. If only you just drove away the moment you saw him."

"Wish I did." There was a long silence, both of them thinking of a way on how to hide V because Ryujin has a jealous ass. "Should I just tell her that he's my cousin and he's staying here for a vacation?" Jeongguk asked.

"That doesn't feel right. I suggest you tell the truth before it gets into something bigger. Ryujin's your fiancée, anyway."

In the end, Seokjin failed to convince him to tell Ryujin the truth. He will stick to his decision in pretending that V is his cousin. Besides, It won't take him too long in his house. Once V is gone, he won't have any problem.

"So, uhm, V," the latter whispered yes under his breath to acknowledge Jeongguk's call, but his eyes were glued to the mini aquarium. He was slowly pouring flake food to the fishes. "My fiancée, Ryujin, will come here later and I will introduce you to her as my cousin, if that's fine with you."

V stopped feeding the fishes. He looked at Jeongguk, perplexed. "I mean, I don't mean it as a bad thing. I'll just tell that you're my cousin--"

"What's a cousin?" Jeongguk suddenly stopped on his track. His eyes got bigger, wondering what he is.

"A... relative... our moms.... can be... sisters."

V doesn't really understand a thing. He doesn't know what moms is. Or even sisters. He just nodded to end the conversation so he could feed the fishes properly.

"I'm home."

The moment Jeongguk heard Ryujin's voice from outside, he started to get nervous, as if he was hiding something terrible. He wanted to calm down but he just can't. He doesn't know what's wrong. It's just that... he never lied to Ryujin before.

"Oh?" Ryujin's eyes widened the moment her eyes landed on V. No hint of jealousy or anger or confusion on her face. Just shock. "You're the man before! Darling! He was the one I told you about!"

Just then, Jeongguk remembered the time Ryujin told him that a man saved her after she was held suspect for stealing a dress from a store.

"You're that man, right? I also saw him from the balcony next door! I didn't know you knew each other! What's your name?"

"What? You live next door?" Jeongguk said, surprised. "You didn't tell me!"

"Okay, wow, this is confusing. What is he doing here early in the morning?" Ryujin asked.

"We're cousins. I just visited here to check up on him. I'll get going now, I guess? If you're free for dinner, you can come by later."

V said goodbye and left the two. Jeongguk was really confused. The way V spoke was so cool. He tells lies so confidently, far from the innocent-looking guy earlier. And did he say cousin? Oh my. He shouldn't have. They could've just told Ryujin that they were friends and met earlier.

"That's a surprise, really. What a coincidence," Ryujin said while on the way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Come sit, baby. You must be tired, working overnight. Let me cook the best breakfast you'll ever taste, yeah?" Jeongguk says, guiding Ryujin to lie on the couch, eyes sleepy but smiling widely.

"That's far too impossible for you, love," she replied with a chuckle, knowing that Jeongguk was terrible at the kitchen. But she lets him do what he loves to do but couldn't do right.

When Jeongguk saw her close her eyes, that's when he dialed Seokjin's number-- to ask for help.

\--

"Don't you have work?" Jeongguk asks Ryujin while they're getting ready to for dinner at V's for tonight, as promised.

"I just worked late last night because I had to finish a presentation."

Jeongguk nodded. Ryujin's work is really tiring. They both loved art. Met in an art exhibit where Ryujin helped Jeongguk for his preparation because his painting was picked as the center piece-- the last to be revealed. Ryujin works as an art critic. Goes here and there to interview some amazing artists for her company's magazine. Her whole youth was devoted to art.

"Did you say you were getting promoted?"

"I don't know. My boss' health is failing and I don't think I could be happy with that."

Jeongguk just smiled. A heart of gold. He already knew that Ryujin will not accept the promotion. If ever she was forced to accept it, she will not celebrate it. She believed that somebody's grief should not be the cause of somebody's happiness.

"Come here." Ryujin ran to Jeongguk's arms and hugged him. He placed his arms on her waist and her arms on his nape. They started moving slowly to the tune of the wind outside. "I just realized I didn't tell you often how beautiful you are, my baby," he whispers.

"You literally say that every time you look at me," Ryujin replied with a laugh. The moonlight illuminates through her eyes and her honey skin glows brightly. She smells like honey, too. So sweet. Jeongguk can't get enough of her.

"Nah. That's not enough. Your appearance, your whole existence is just so beautiful. I sometimes question myself if you're real. If this is a dream, my biggest fear is waking up from it." Jeongguk's words never fail to make Ryujin blush. She smiled wider that revealed her mid cheek dimples. One thing that Jeongguk loves about her.

"Stop it. Come on, V must be waiting for us."

Ryujin tiptoed to give him a peck on the lips and went out. Jeongguk smiles and checked on his reflection before he followed her outside. To his cousin's house.

"Woah," Ryujin mouthed. The whole table is full of seafoods. V just smiles and started to dig in. "You cook deliciously, V. Are you a chef or something?"

V shook his head. "I'm unemployed and still finding a job."

Jeongguk was quite surprised to hear the word 'unemployed' from him. Well, that's because V asked a lot of words earlier and thought he came from the other country or somewhere that's why it's hard for him to know the meaning of some words.

"Are you perhaps interested in arts?" Jeongguk asked. "Ryujin told me that her company was looking for someone to accompany her since her schedule is starting to get tight. You know, like a subordinate. Right, love?"

"O-oh. Yeah, absolutely. The company gave me the time to assess my own assistant but since you're Jeongguk's cousin and he recommended you, you just needed to submit your resumé," Ryujin replied.

V seemed confused as he looked at Ryujin. Jeongguk chuckles at the thought. Maybe V was lost at their terms. He might be wondering what resumé is. Or subordinate. Or assistant.

"I-I'll think about it," he replied, avoiding Jeongguk's eyes. It only made the latter think that he's right. V is really confused.

The dinner ended peacefully. The two left after they finished talking and went home so full.

It left V in confusion. What is he doing here? He should've left earlier. He was ready to leave this house and go back to where he lives. Where he belongs. Until he met Jeongguk. He didn't even know why Jeongguk insisted to bring him home even though they just met. At first, when Jeongguk was driving, he thought he knew where he lives because they're going through a familiar road. It turns out, coincidentally, Jeongguk just lives next door. And now he has to work for Ryujin the girl he saved last time.

Goodness. He really should've gone home and not meddle with humans' business. He doesn't belong here.

He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he memorized. Somehow, after a month of staying here, he knew how to work on dialing someone through the phone. Yeah, a thing to be proud of. He didn't have phone in his home anyway.

"Jimin," he whispers. "I swear, I was about to leave. And then a guy suddenly picked me up and offered to drive me home. Turns out he just lives next to me and now I have to work for his... what do you call it? F-fiyansey of something? This is not good, I swear."

"That's surprising. Why did you let him take you, though?" Jimin asked. He went quiet. Why? He also asks himself why and he doesn't know.

"I don't even know. I know Jeongguk sees me as something weird because I kept asking about the words that sounds unfamiliar. He asked me if it's alright to be called his cousin. I don't even know what that is."

Jimin chuckles from the other line. "Alright, since you're working now, you have to learn everything about the human world."

"I was just about to say that. Now come here and teach me so I won't be seen as someone weird."

"Ah, you're troubling me. You should've come back to the ocean. But okay, wait for me there."

He didn't have to wait long before Jimin shows up, holding a book on his hand, newly-dyed grey hair covering his forehead. He pushes his hair back and smiled at him, entered and worked on V's DVD player to listen to some jazz before laying down the sofa. V followed him and sat beside him.

"So, you told me Ryujin's an art critic and you'll be the assistant. First of, being an assistant means you'll stick to her. Not touch her but you should go wherever she goes, attend to whatever she needs and follow her orders. For example, she orders to give you a cup of coffee, ask her how she liked her coffee first. Do you know how to make coffee?"

"What's coffee?" V replies.

Jimin's palms hit his own face and sighs. "We drank it before! Remember, Starbucks?"

"Oh. Starbucks. But why would I make her coffee? I work for her, not for Starbucks."

"Oh my gosh, you _fish_ \--"

"I'm not a fish!"

"Okay! Listen, everyone can make coffee. You don't need to be a Starbucks employee to be able to make one."

"If everyone can make coffee, why don't she make her own?"

Jimin sighs. It will surely going to be a long night.

\---

"Have fun at work, honey," Jeongguk says and kissed Ryujin before she left, waving her hands before entering her car and drove away. Jeongguk went back in the living room, stared at a big blank canvas for hours while holding the palette, clean and free from paint. He doesn't know why he doesn't feel like painting today.

So, he gave up, grabbed his coat and went out instead, hoping to look for inspiration. Maybe the nature or anything to motivate him. Instead, he saw V at the gate, holding a piece of paper on his hand, about to press the doorbell.

"Oh, hey." V greeted him. "Is Ryujin here? I'm here for my resumé."

Jeongguk eyed him and then snatched the paper V was holding, reading every information he could get. "Why, I admit I'm quite surprised you know what resumé is." V pouted as Jeongguk continued to tease him. "And oh, you have a name. Kim Taehyung. You told me you don't have one!"

V cough, remembering what he practiced last night with Jimin. "So, you think I'll give any information to a stranger?" That's a lie. He doesn't really have a name. Jimin just gave him one. And maybe Jeongguk had already forgot that V tells a lie fluently.

"Who cares, it's just a name. Anyway, Ryujin's at work. Do you want to come in?"

"What? Then I should go follow her--"

"It's okay if you don't work for now. She'll understand."

So V nodded and agreed to come in for some tea. He sat on the couch, eyeing the blank canvas and the paint beside it. He then looked at Jeongguk that's currently boiling some water or whatever.

Fuck it, V says in his mind. He gets the paint and started mixing. He doesn't know what he does and Jimin's favorite line whenever he gets into trouble echoes in his mind.

_Follow your heart._

"Woah, what are you doing?" Jeongguk sees him, holding a tray with two cups of tea. He was expecting him to be angry for barging on his things, but instead, his eyes were surprised to see what he was doing. More like amazed or whatever it is that is far from being mad.

"I wanted to paint something. You know, kind of like under the sea with some creatures in it."

"Creatures like? Fishes? Sharks? Dolphins? Or the _mythical_ ones? Like _mermaids_?"

V stopped on his track and smiled. "There is no such thing as mythical, Jeongguk. A lot of things you can't believe existed are really existing right now."

Jeongguk was confused. He didn't pay much attention to what V was trying to imply. Instead, he was perplexed. He thought V would ask what mythical means.

While V's thoughts travelled just last night when Jimin told him about humans and their nature.

_"You know. We, humans, we are quick to judge. If you tell every people who you really are, they would just laugh at you and won't believe until you show them evidence and when you do, they would make you a laughing stock. Or worse, an income. This world is too awful so don't tell anyone who you really are. This Jeongguk and Ryujin, know them first before you trust them."_

Those are Jimin's words. Right. As much as he sees Jeongguk as someone nice, looks can be deceiving. Just because he looks innocent doesn't mean he really is.

He continued to focus on every stroke, careful and very detailed. His face is so close he almost kissed the canvas. Jeongguk just watched him from behind, looks too far from being bored. He seemed interested in V's capabilities. He paints well. As a painter himself, he was amazed. What V shows him now is enough for him to pay respect to this guy. And then he remembers Ryujin. She will surely see it and will tell V to create more have his own exhibit so he could be featured in their magazine for this month.

"Ah, my arms hurt. What time is it?" V asked.

Jeongguk doesn't even know. He didn't realize it's already afternoon, the sun's about to set. He was too mesmerized watching V paint.

"17:00. Do you want to stay here for dinner?"

He nods at Jeongguk's invite, rolls his neck for a little stretch and gets back to painting. While Jeongguk goes to the kitchen and dials Seokjin's number.

"I'm actually on my way there. I met Ryujin earlier and she said she'll be a bit late so don't wait for her for dinner," Seokjin explained when Jeongguk called him.

"She'll work overtime again?" Jeongguk asked, frowning.

"She said she'll just finish something. She also mentioned an assistant that is your cousin or something. I believe it's that weird creature you picked."

Jeongguk chuckles and explained everything that happened yesterday. Seokjin was also surprised. Who wouldn't? He just picked up someone he doesn't know, brought him home and turns out he knows your fiancée and just lives next door and now will work for your fiancée.

"Hold up there. I'm already here. Goodness, Jeongguk, you talk too much."

He chuckled to himself and ended the call while walking towards the couch where V works. He was still focused while brushing some strokes with his right hand, holding the palette with his left. A thin brush is in between his teeth which made Jeongguk laugh. He will surely drool later.

The door suddenly opened and the image of Seokjin welcomed them. He doesn't need to knock. V's eyes landed on him and he immediately stood up and bowed.

"Hi, I'm Taehyung. You can call me V. I'm Jeongguk's cousin."

"Glad to meet you, V. I'm Seokjin, Jeongguk's friend."

V bowed again and went back to painting while Seokjin and Jeongguk went to the kitchen to prepare. Well, Jeongguk isn't much needed there. He'll just talk while Seokjin listens. "But anyway, if I didn't know the truth, I'll really believe that he's your cousin. I love how he lies."

Jeongguk just laughs, not minding it. He continued slicing the onions. Once he's done with doing what Seokjin asked him to do, he went back to V, who's now staring at his masterpiece. He already finished the painting and now seems to be thinking about the little details he can add.

"You should add some sparkles in here," Jeongguk suggested as he points out a part that lacks some details.

"Right," V agreed and mixed some colors. They both looked at it after he finished. "Better," he commented.

It was really an under the sea painting. A mermaid-- no. It was a man with a tail like a fish. It wasn't a mermaid. It was a _merman_ that swims in the deepest of waters, arm stretched towards the light. On the upper right part is a hand. That must be the thing that the merman is trying to reach. Jeongguk doesn't know why, but it kind of _hurts_.

"I'm home-- oh, V! You're here! Have you both eaten dinner?" Ryujin stepped inside while they were still both mesmerized by the painting.

"I'm here, too!" Seokjin yells from the kitchen.

"Oh? Seokjin! Did Jeongguk make you cook? I'm sorry!" Ryujin says while running to Seokjin's direction.

"No, It's fine. I really came here. I'll call you later when everything's ready, boss." Ryujin laughed when Seokjin called her boss. Well, that's kind of a tease, calling her a name that only her workmates call her. Ryujin went back to the living room, and that's only the time she noticed the painting.

"Woah," is her initial reaction. Her eyes can't believe what she's seeing. She's certain that it's not Jeongguk's work because he has a different style of painting. "V, I think... I'd like you to have an exhibit."

Jeongguk smiles to himself. He knew it. He knew Ryujin's going to say that. And he knew that V will ask what an exhibit is.

"Exhibit?" V asked.

"Yeah. Your work will be displayed and viewed by the public. But before that, you will have to work for a few more paintings. You will be interviewed and get featured in a magazine," she explained. Ryujin's a genius. She was able to interpret what the message is in just a glance. She knew what V's painting was trying to say.

Just then, Jeongguk remembered the paper that V wanted to give earlier and handed it to Ryujin.

"Hmm, Kim Taehyung... Alright! You'll work for me tomorrow," Ryujin says.

That's the time Seokjin called the three of them for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, your new name will be Kim Taehyung. Don't be obvious that you're weirded out when you hear some unfamiliar words. If you can, search them up online. If you still don't understand, remember the word and tell it to me so I can explain."_

That's what Jimin said that night. He might apply it today in his first day of work as Ryujin's assistant. He will be facing lots of people. He's not nervous. He's kind of excited because Ryujin seemed nice. She already oriented him about the things he can do to help her.

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Just when he's about to go out, a car stopped in front of his house. Jeongguk drives and Ryujin sits beside him. What an angel. He was just wondering how can he go to the company because Jimin's not here to drive him there. He hopped in the backseat. The three of them talked for a while before they reached the company. Jeongguk dropped them off and drove away because he has his own business to attend.

"Everyone," Ryujin spoke the moment they stepped on their office, Taehyung following her behind. "This is Kim Taehyung. He will be my new assistant. Just so you know, I will be busy for this month's magazine so he will attend to some meetings if I don't have time, consult to him instead of mine. Understand?"

The whole room was followed by their nods and yesses, then Ryujin stepped back to give him a chance to introduce himself.

"Good morning, I'm Kim Taehyung. You can call me V. I hope we all get along." Shoot. Why did he even say V. That's not his real name. It was just a name given by Jeongguk.

After the introduction, Ryujin guided him towards his office-- which will be shared with her.

"Are you okay with sharing the office with me? You can work outside with the others if you're uncomfortable," Ryujin says, concern in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. We can work well with this set up," Taehyung replied, glancing around the room. It is a large see-through room with two tables, facing each other and a couch at the side. This is a good way to see the workers easily if they're doing well, he thinks.

"This will be your table. Also, you have your own bookshelf so you can bring some books to read if you have free time. This will be your table," Ryujin explained.

"Alright. Where shall I start?"

She guided him on what to do, read some articles, translate them, site errors and some of them just needed his signature. It was indeed, a long day. They both went quiet, only the sound of the pen dancing through the papers and the rustling of its pages can be heard.

"Ryujin," Taehyung called. She still faces her papers, yet glancing through her computer screen from time to time, but whispered a little sound to acknowledge his call. "Do you want some coffee?"

Ryujin's forehead creased, confused. "Uh, why?" When Taehyung's head tilted, she immediately answered, "Oh, yeah, I'd love to, but that's not your job. I mean--"

"Great, then. How'd you like your coffee, boss?" He teased, copying the way Seokjin calls her. He knew she didn't like it.

"Oh, I'm fine with just Ryujin or Ms. Shin. Two creams and one sugar, please. But don't do this again, alright? You'll be busy soon and I don't want to interrupt you by making you bring me coffee or such."

"Copy, boss. Be right back."

Ryujin chuckles at Taehyung's sudden playfulness. Kind of surprised to see this side of him in the middle of their job, but thinking it was cute. It didn't take long for him to come back, holding two cups of coffee in a small tray.

"Is this soundproof?" Taehyung suddenly asked. Ryujin nodded as a reply. "Do you mind if I play some music? It helps me concentrate more." She looked at him for a while, thinking why he didn't ask earlier. She can concentrate while listening to some soothing sound, too, that's why she always has a pair of air pods wherever she goes. "I mean, if it's fine with you--"

"Of course! Why didn't you ask earlier! Put that music on!"

He smiled and worked on a small player. Somehow, the music gives them a calm aura, far from the mood earlier; quiet and intense.

They didn't realize that someone was already knocking through the glass door because they were too focused with their work, sometimes moving their shoulders up and down, tapping their feet on the floor or their pens on the desk-- anything just to vibe with the music.

The employee opened the door and that's when she heard the music in their office. It made the other employees hear the music they were listening to. "Uhm, sorry, Ms. Shin and Mr. Kim. I'd just want to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

"Oh, Ryujin, do you want to?" Taehyung asked. She nodded, so he gave the employee a nod and a small smile. He fixed his things before he turned the player off and waited for Ryujin outside.

"Can't believe Ryujin is vibing to Frank Sinatra," one employee says in the middle of their lunch.

"It's my first time listening to him, actually. I enjoyed it. V got some nice songs in his playlist," she said and elbowed him beside her. Ryujin is actually friendly outside work. She talks a lot and lets her subordinates call her with her real name. She just becomes serious when it comes to work.

"Why are you called V, by the way?" Someone asked.

Taehyung stopped eating and suddenly remembered Jeongguk. He gave it to him.

"Must be Van Gogh. You like him, don't you?" Someone asked.

Taehyung just smiles and points his finger at her, pretending it was a gun before clicking his tongue. Bingo. But he doesn't know who Van Gogh is.

"I love him too! What's your favorite artwork of him?"

This time, he stopped eating. He doesn't even know any of his work. Damn it.

"All of it," he replied shortly. This is Jimin's tip. If you don't know what to answer, never speak a lot.

"Ah, an avid fan, I see."

Their whole conversation was focused on Taehyung, they all wanted to know him. Ryujin also told them about the incident where he saved her from being accused as a thief. They all knew that he's Jeongguk's cousin. They know who Jeongguk is, he pays a visit sometimes, joins lunch with them like a regular employee although he had another work.

"Wow, I'm out early today! Thanks, Tae!" Ryujin said, jumping on her seat. Taehyung was startled at the sudden nickname but he just smiled. "Jeongguk will come pick me up. You want a ride?" She asked.

"Oh, no, thank you. My friend and I will hang out tonight."

"Alright, I'll get going, then!"

The moment Ryujin exited the office, Taehyung ran to the window, trying to see the familiar black car of Jeongguk, but he can barely see anything. Not at the 20th floor. He just came back inside their office to fix his things, texting Jimin on his way to the elevator.

"So? How's working with Ryujin? Is she nice?" Jimin asked the moment they entered his house. Well, technically, his house is Jimin's old house. It was given to Taehyung because he had to move into a dorm closer to his university.

"Yeah. We both listen to the same music and told everyone I am Jeongguk's cousin. She liked her coffee with one sugar and two creams."

Jimin chuckled. "Easy there, buddy. Don't fall for someone's future wife."

"Hey! I don't like her! Well, I do, but only as a friend because she's nice. Whatever, Jimin. Anyway, hand me some books I can read after we finish today's lesson."

\---

"Ah, break! Too much information!" Taehyung whines when Jimin's just about to open his mouth for another topic. It's been hours since they started their lesson and it's already midnight.

"I'm kind of sleepy," Jimin yawns. "Are you?"

"Nah. Sleep if you want to. I'll just read some of these."

Jimin stands up, and walks towards the bedroom, but he stops and faces him. "I'm really curious about something." Taehyung raises his eyebrow. "How do you guys sleep underwater?"

Taehyung's face scrunches in annoyance.

"We close our eyes."

Jimin almost fell onto his knees, laughing until he closed the door. Taehyung was left alone for some minutes, until he heard someone knock. Odd. It's 3 AM.

"Oh, Jeongguk?" He asked, surprised. "What brings you here? You should be sleeping."

"Yeah," Jeongguk replied, sleepy. "Ryujin brought some friends over and they were loud. Do you mind if I sleep here, cousin?"

Taehyung laughed and let him in. Jeongguk sat on the sofa and eyed the books scattered around the living room.

"Were you studying?"

"Uh, no. My friend was. He's now sleeping."

Jeongguk nodded, picking up a book and flipped its pages but not bothering to read a single word. Taehyung sat beside him, but unlike Jeongguk, he is actually reading the book's contents.

"V," Jeongguk called. Taehyung suddenly jolted the way he mentioned his name. He remembered Van Gogh, remembered surfing through the internet a while ago to search for his works. He even planned to paint his famous Starry Night because he thinks it's cool.

"Yeah?" He replied, eyes still focused on the book.

"Who are you?"

They both went quiet. Jeongguk focused his gaze on Taehyung while the latter's eyes remained on the book. Reading, but not understanding any of it. He suddenly wondered why he asked. Does he already know about his secret?

"You wouldn't want to know me," he replied.

To his surprise, Jeongguk just chuckled. "Never mind. Do you want to stroll around?"

He nodded without even thinking. Because he doesn't know what stroll means. And he wanted to get away from embarrassment. He was nervous for nothing! He thought Jeongguk knew.

They both got inside the car while Jeongguk drives. They drove from the busy streets of Seoul, until they couldn't see any people. It was a dark road, quiet, but windy and peaceful. Taehyung remembers this road, been here so many times. Sometimes he passes by here alone, sometimes with Jimin.

It is the way towards his _home_.

"Why are we here?" Taehyung asked the moment they got out of the car. Jeongguk led him on leaning on the hood.

"Nothing. The sea somehow calms me down. It's tranquil, I love the waves, I can see a clear view of the moon and stars. I love breathing here."

Taehyung smiles. He's glad he found someone that loves the sea as much as he does.

"It's more beautiful underwater."

"Hmm." Jeongguk says, nodding. "How I wish I could breathe underwater and just live in a quiet sea."

_I can_. Taehyung wanted to reply. _How I wish I could bring you there_.

Just then, Jeongguk chuckled. "Am I getting sentimental? Ah, I hate this."

What's sentimental?

Taehyung doesn't know what it means, but still, he replied. "What's wrong with being sentimental?"

This time, Jeongguk doesn't reply. He just kept his gaze on the line between the sky and the sea. Everything around him is beautiful when he's here. The skies, the stars, moon, waves,

...and _Taehyung_.

He turned to look at V beside him, who's now closing his eyes. Jeongguk chuckled to himself, remembering how he barged in Taehyung's house and asked him for a stroll. How can this guy agree when he's already sleepy?

He wanted to wake him up, but he wanted to stare at him more.

How strange this guy is. He wanted to know more about Kim Taehyung. Why does he seem new to this world? Where did he come from? He had so many questions lingering in his mind the moment Taehyung came. Well, he already knew that he's kind of unique.

"Ah," Taehyung grunts.

Jeongguk was startled, seeing Taehyung holding his right foot. He didn't even do anything.

"V?" He tried calling his name but Taehyung didn't reply. He kept on grunting; he seems hurt. "Let me see it," Jeongguk gets his phone and turned on its flashlight to take a clear look of Taehyung's foot. "Tell me where it hurts," he said, softly touching every part of his toe.

He hissed when Jeongguk touches the space between his hallux and second toe.

"I'm sorry," Jeongguk whispers, careful not to touch it again. "Why did it hurt? Did you step on something on your way here?"

Taehyung shook his head, his vision getting blurry because of unshed tears. He was afraid. This should not happen. This is a sign that his body is going back to its normal form. This can't be.

"V? Are you crying? I-I’m sorry I touched it--"

He was surprised when Taehyung suddenly pulled him and buried his face on his shoulder. He was sobbing and Jeongguk doesn't know what to do but rub his back.

"I don't know what it is, V, but you can always cry and run to me. I'm sorry."

Taehyung cried harder. Now that Jeongguk is being like this, it makes him hard to accept his fate. He wasn't meant to stay here. He will leave soon.

"I'm so petty. Why did I cry over my toe?" Taehyung says, eyes focused outside the car, chuckling. After Jeongguk carried him, they are now on their way home.

"What's wrong about crying over your toe?" Jeongguk says, imitating the way he said it earlier. "You can always cry. Small things for others can mean the most to you," he added.

They both smiled without each other knowing.

\--

Taehyung thought his toe would hurt forever. He was kind of surprised that he didn't feel anything when he woke up.

"Where were you last night?" Jimin asked.

"Oh, Jeongguk came here and we went out."

"Late at night?"

"Yeah. He said Ryujin brought some friends over and he couldn't sleep."

Jimin drove Taehyung to the company before he went to his university. Some employees were eyeing the both of them. Either they weren't used to seeing hot creatures or they were mesmerized by Jimin's flashy car.

"Now that I think of it, why don't I get you a car?" Jimin suddenly asked.

"Stop showing off your wealth and go study, Park Jimin. And by the way. Can I have the thing you chew when you're hungover?" Jimin tilted his head, trying to read why Taehyung suddenly asked for it when he wasn't even drunk. "Don't look at me like that."

Jimin chuckles while opening his car's compartment. He always has these pills with him because he always drinks. "Here you go," he says while handing him a sachet with two of the hangover pills inside. Jimin looked at him with a naughty smile before he drove away.

He was walking while holding the sachet in his hand when a familiar figure of a woman showed up and walked with him. It's one of his workmates. As far as he can remember, her name is Yeji.

"Good morning, Taehyung," she greeted. Taehyung greeted her back with a small smile. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He couldn't reply. What's a girlfriend? He was about to say yes because he doesn't know what to answer, when suddenly, the elevator opened, and the image of two guys, kissing, showed up.

The four of them were flustered, witnessing it inside their workplace, but none of them spoke about it, until Taehyung and Yeji had to get off. Yeji faced them.

"Please control yourselves next time, guys. I'm not judging, don't worry. You're lucky we're the only ones who saw you. Be careful, alright?" Yeji says with a smile. The two just bowed, thankful that they were being lectured nicely.

Taehyung and Yeji walked to the alley on the way to their office, when Taehyung spoke.

"Why is it not allowed?" He asked.

Yeji stopped walking and faced him. "Kissing is allowed, but not between the same gender."

Taehyung tilted his head in confusion. "Why? Is it bad?"

Yeji continued walking and Taehyung followed her. This time, they were walking slowly, taking their time. "That's what I wanted to know, too. Those two were from the other department. It's not the first time they were caught, honestly. Homophobic individuals bully them, tease them. I am actually surprised that they still work here despite those."

"I don't get it," Taehyung replied. "Isn't it lovely, though? Anyone can love anyone."

Yeji smiled widely, making her eyes form into a thin line. "You're like new to this world," she says. "Cute."

They were in front of the office door when Yeji said that. She continued walking, her smile not even fading until she sat on her chair and faced her monitor.

Taehyung just shrugged and went inside their office. Ryujin's still not there. He gets outside to make a coffee-- with two creams and one sugar and placed the pills with the coffee on top of Ryujin's table.

He's just worried that she's drunk.

Taehyung was thankful that Ryujin came before the coffee got cold. She came with her hand on her head as if it's aching, surprised to see the things on her table as she looked at Taehyung.

"Ah, you're an angel," she whispers before chewing the pills and taking a sip of the coffee. "How did you know I was drunk?"

"Jeongguk told me you were having fun last night. I thought you might need something."

She just smiled.

After that, their room went quiet. They both had something else going on in their minds. Ryujin thinking why he caught Jeongguk carrying Taehyung to his house. And Taehyung thinking what homophobic means. It was lingering on his mind since he and Yeji talked.

He just can't believe that those two guys were being bullied just because they love each other. He doesn't see something wrong with it. Not even a bit.

"Tae," Ryujin called. When Taehyung looked at her, the question in her mind suddenly disappeared. Why was she even giving malice to it? They were cousins!

Or were they really cousins? She met every member of Jeongguk's family in their 6 years of being together but she never saw Taehyung in it. Not even once. She doubts that they were really cousins, but it hurts her when she thinks about doubting Taehyung.

"Uh, I was thinking if you wanted to do your exhibit? You can work on some paintings first and we'll conduct an interview," She said, asking a different question instead.

"Is it fine, though? I am an employee but I will get featured in our own magazine?"

"Of course, it's fine. I, myself, have been featured in it too!"

"Oh, you also do arts? What kind?"

"Paintings. Been a while since I last held a brush, though. I was featured because of the Chief Editor, Mr. Park. He was nice, though he rarely goes to work because of health complications."

"So, if he... you..."

Taehyung couldn't finish. He wanted to ask if Ryujin will be promoted to Chief Editor once Mr. Park couldn't work anymore. Ryujin seemed to understand it, but she couldn't smile. She wasn't happy about getting the position.

Their talk lasted for a while; they didn't even notice the time. While they were talking, Ryujin couldn't help but see Taehyung in a different way. Not as her assistant, not as Jeongguk's cousin. She couldn't understand, either. The long talk became their way of knowing more of each other.

"Did you study abroad? I haven't seen you in any family gatherings of Jeongguk."

Finally. She had the courage to ask it. Taehyung doesn't know if he should tell the truth or not. He just agreed at Jeongguk last time because he doesn't know what cousin means. But now, he realized that they're far from being cousins.

Then he remembered something. The thing Jimin always uses to decide on things.

Coin flip.

"Heads or tails?" He asked.

Ryujin was confused, but answers. "Tails."

Alright. If tails, he will tell the truth. Heads, he will carry on this lie. He flipped the coin.

Tails.

"Okay. We're not cousins," Taehyung plainly said. Ryujin became more confused. "Don't question it. That's the truth. I don't exactly know why he told me that we were cousins but trust me, we are not. I don't even know who my parents are."

Ryujin doesn't answer. She just stared at Taehyung for a while and shook her head.

"Are you mad?"

She's not. Not even a bit. Although she was surprised because it is the first time Jeongguk lied, she couldn't understand why she felt a relief inside her.

"No. I was just... surprised?" She explained. "Anyway, I have a meeting later. You have to come with me and take notes because you have to come to the next meetings all by yourself."

Taehyung nodded.

\---

"How do you, humans, even manage to work all week, nonstop? Ah, my back hurts!" Taehyung grunts. Today's his day off. He didn't even realize the pain when he came home last night.

"You'll get used to it soon," Jimin said with a laugh. "So you won't paint today?"

"Oh, I will. Jeongguk will come here later. Do you have plans?"

"What else can I do but study? Gotta go now."

Taehyung cleaned the house as soon as Jimin left, at least trying to make it look presentable for Jeongguk. As he promised to Ryujin, he will be featured for next month's magazine so he will start to paint some for his artwork collection by today.

While he was cleaning, he suddenly felt a familiar pain on his foot. But this time, it's his left one that hurts. He fell on the couch, holding his foot, holding his breath, trying not to shout in pain. The next thing he knew, he was coiling himself on the couch, crying in silence.

Until Jeongguk came, seeing him at the corner.

They rarely see each other, but why does Jeongguk always see his vulnerable side each time they meet?

"V," Jeongguk says, running towards him. He held his shoulders, trying to meet Taehyung's eyes. "Why? What happened?"

He didn't answer. When Jeongguk pulled him and buried his face on his shoulder, Taehyung just cried harder. They just stayed there for a while, the other one crying, and the other one confused why he felt pain hearing the other one cry.

"Can you tell me what happened now? Why do you always cry when we meet?" Jeongguk asks. Taehyung had already calmed down now. "Did it hurt again? Why won't you go to the doctor?"

"It's not something a doctor can cure, though."

"What can heal it, then?"

_Acceptance_. Taehyung thinks. It can be healed once he had accepted that he will go back to his normal form, even though he doesn't want to.

"Nevermind. Let's paint?"

Jeongguk focuses on Taehyung's strokes, not believing that someone as graceful as him really exists. The way he mixes colors on his palette, the way his brush touches the canvas is just so amazing.

"Why do you always paint things related to the sea, anyway?" Jeongguk asks.

"It's my home," Taehyung answers simply, being honest.

Jeongguk just kept quiet.

After he taught him the basic, he felt like Taehyung didn't need any more help. He was perfectly fine all by himself, probably will be the reason of the magazine's sales to increase. Although Taehyung had already cleared that he didn't have much experience in painting, Jeongguk doubts. There is no one on earth that can be this good without practice. If Taehyung is really telling the truth, Jeongguk swears. He swears, his pride will get stepped on.

"Oh, wow."

His mouth gapped open when Taehyung showed him the final painting. He watched the whole process and thought it was beautiful, but seeing the finished product... he couldn't believe it will be this beautiful. It was beyond ethereal.

It was dinner time when they both decided to stop. They just ordered some food because Taehyung can't cook at this state and Jeongguk doesn't do any good in the kitchen.

"By the way, why did you tell Ryujin that we're not cousins?" Jeongguk asked, biting on his pizza. "I'm not mad. I just asked."

Taehyung eyed him. "I didn't say you were mad though. Ryujin asked, I doubt if I'm going to tell her the truth so I made her pick between heads or tails. She picked tails. If tails appeared, I will tell her the truth. If heads, then not."

"So tails appeared?"

"No."

Jeongguk just chuckles, not used to Taehyung being sarcastic. "You do have a weird way of making decisions."

"I just got it from my friend," Taehyung laughs, remembering Jimin. "Is she mad?"

"I couldn't tell, but we're fine."

"Is she still busy? I shouldn't have taken my day-off."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. If you find your job hard and you can't ask Ryujin, you can go to Yeji."

Hearing Yeji's name made Taehyung jump on his seat. He suddenly remembered that day. The elevator.

"Why the sudden jolt? Are you hitting on her?" Jeongguk asked, smirking.

"What? No! She just... left an impression to me." Jeongguk seemed interested on what he was about to say, so he continued. "We were at the elevator and we caught two male employees, kissing. Yeji said kissing is not wrong. What's wrong is they're both males. That makes other employees bully them. When we got off, Yeji lectured them nicely and told me that she sees nothing wrong with it."

Jeongguk puts down his pizza and sips from his soda before replying, "What do you think about it?"

Taehyung held his chin with his palm and stared at the ceiling. "She mentioned the word homophobic. That's what she called the ones that judge them. I see nothing wrong with those men, anyway. But I am sure that something's wrong with those homophobic workers. There's really nothing wrong with it. What's wrong with falling in love? Anyone can love, regardless who they want to love. Are humans really this judgmental?"

Jeongguk laughs, seeing Taehyung completely upset, not even realizing that his forehead is all creased. His hands are even going everywhere while explaining.

"Why are you laughing? Do you judge them too?" Taehyung asks, still mad, pointing the edge of his pizza to Jeongguk.

"What did Yeji say when you told her that?" Jeongguk asked, covering up his laugh by biting his pizza.

"She said I was like new to this world... And I was cute," Taehyung replied, cheeks getting red after realizing that he just complimented himself.

Jeongguk, this time, smiles really wide before he replied, "Yeah, you are."

Taehyung's face couldn't get any redder.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung is starting to get busier each day along with Ryujin. He's been leading their meetings with Ryujin's subordinates, going through Jimin's books right after he gets home. He's slowly starting to adapt to this new world.

He knew how important this meeting is. Yeji is telling her ideas about the articles that will be written in their magazine, but he is paying zero attention. He doesn't know why he's so occupied.

"V?" Yeji snapped her fingers to get his attention. "What do you think?"

"I... I think it's good. Tell your other ideas for our next meeting."

He adjourned the meeting. He was the first one to get out of the room, and the first one to see Ryujin's face buried on the table. She's holding the same medicine that Taehyung gave when she had a hangover.

He shook his head as he took his phone out, ordering some soup since he can't cook in the office. It's not too long before it gets delivered.

"Ryujin," he held her shoulders and gently shakes her. She slowly lifted her head, grunting with every move. "Eat this."

He fixes the tray with a bowl of soup in it and moved it to her direction. Ryujin gets the spoon with her shaking hand, scoops the soup with it. It didn't even reach her mouth yet when the soup spilled all over her.

Taehyung shook his head before getting the spoon from her.

Ryujin's gaze goes from the spoon, to Taehyung, then back to the spoon and to Taehyung, before she opens her mouth to eat it.

"Why are you feeding me?" Ryujin asked.

"Because you can't feed yourself," he answers. "Don't get drunk again, Ryujin. You should take care of yourself. You are getting busier each day. At least bring someone that can hold you back with you when you drink. Ah, I don't get you, humans. Why do you love alcohol so much? It doesn't even taste that good. It tastes like an ass. You guys are really paying for that ass? I can't believe you."

Just then, Ryujin laughs.

"Why are you laughing? Listen, I'm not your assistant for today. I'm your friend. Shin Ryujin, you are banned from having liquors starting today."

Ryujin laughed harder and harder until tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "It's just... it's been long since I got scolded," she said, wiping her tears. "It felt good."

Taehyung sighs as he scoops the last bit of soup in the bowl and feeds it to Ryujin.

"Seriously, Ryujin. Stop drinking, will you?"

She just nodded, smiling widely, not even a single eye from their office could miss it.

They just got back to work when the Ryujin and Taehyung got out of the office at the same time, going out together for Ryujin's meeting.

"I can't believe you're that mad about me getting drunk," Ryujin chuckles, obviously not getting over from what happened earlier.

"I'm serious about it," Taehyung said in his warning tone that made Ryujin laugh more.

"Cute," she whispered.

Taehyung looked at her surprisingly, remembering something at the remark that made him blush.

_Jeongguk._

Just the thought of that name made his cheeks flush more. The way he said that Taehyung was cute and the way Jeongguk laughed while he was all angry. And Jeongguk's face when he agreed that he was cute.

"Tae? Are you blushing?" Ryujin held his cheeks. "Oh my, you're blushing!" She squealed.

"I'm not! Stop making me a laughing stock!"

He walked faster and Ryujin ran after him, walking backwards in front of him, trying hard to see the redness of his cheeks.

"Taetae is blushing! How cute!"

Taehyung walked faster, leaving Ryujin behind, laughing all by herself.

\---

Jeongguk is not really fond of going to clubs and bars. He just goes here because of Seokjin, and now even the bartender thinks that he's a regular customer.

"I really need to leave now," Jeongguk says for the fourth time, but Seokjin didn't even give him a glance. The older raised his hand, looking at someone.

"Yoongi! Here!"

The man he called Yoongi looked at them. Eyes sharp to the point that it could pierce, his gaze focused straightly on his way to them. Jeongguk remained silent, cursing himself in his mind. Now that even Yoongi is here, this will surely take them more time before they get home.

"Is that how you greet me?" Yoongi chuckled at Jeongguk who just sighed as a reply.

The three of them have been friends since Jeongguk entered college. Yoongi and Seokjin were classmates, Jeongguk younger by five years. Ryujin was originally friends with them. They just met at the day of his exhibit.

"You guys talk here, I'll just use the bathroom," Jeongguk excused himself.

He walked outside the bar to call Ryujin.

"Hey, babe."

Ryujin took too long to respond although she had already answered the call. All Jeongguk hears are noises and clanking of glasses.

"Sorry, Guk! I had to go out because I can't hear you inside."

"Oh, it's alright. By the way, I'm with Yoongi and Seokjin. I might get home late. These drunkards just made me come so they have someone to bring them home."

Ryujin laughed from the other line. "I knew I picked the right friends, didn't I?"

"You did. Where were you, by the way?"

"Oh! I'm at a company dinner. Mr. Kim went to work and treated us because he's getting better!" Ryujin said enthusiastically, happy that her boss’ condition is slowly getting better.

"That's nice to hear. Is Taehyung there?"

"Of course! Why?"

"I could trust you with him. Don't drink too much, alright?"

"Nah, I got banned from having liquors," Ryujin chuckled, remembering what happened earlier.

"Who did? Woah, Shin Ryujin will not drink at a company dinner? Surprising," Jeongguk teased.

"Shut up, Jeon Jeongguk! I'm hanging up now."

Jeongguk just laughed after he heard the beep. Then he went back to have a little drink with his friends.

Ryujin hides her phone in her pocket, going back to her workmates. She sat beside Taehyung who's eating quietly, not giving any shit to whatever the others were talking about.

"Ryujin, why aren't you drinking? It's odd," Mr. Kim got the soju bottle and was about to pour a drink for Ryujin when she stopped him.

"No, Mr. Kim. Thank you, but I won't drink for today. I just got a hangover from last night, I'm sorry."

She looked at Taehyung who was also looking at her. Yeji poured a drink for Taehyung and he drank it in one shot. His face made it obvious that he doesn't know how to drink. Suddenly, Ryujin remembers what Taehyung said earlier.

_Alcohol tastes like an ass. I can't believe you're paying for that ass._

She didn't notice that she was already giggling while looking at Taehyung.

Yeji did not miss it.

It did not take her long to pull Ryujin up. She just removed her strong grip the moment they reached a quiet place. Far from the others. Far from Taehyung.

"Shin Ryujin, I will keep it straight. I do not like what you are doing right now," she speaks; not as Ryujin's subordinate, but as Ryujin's friend whom she treated like an older sister.

"Doing right now-- what am I doing?" Ryujin asked, not having a single clue about what Yeji was talking about.

"What the hell is going on between you and Taehyung?"

"What? Yeji, where is this coming from?"

Yeji pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at Ryujin directly after.

"I heard you were giving Taehyung an exhibit. I asked him about it just earlier about how much he will pay and he said he didn't know it will make him pay. Were you paying for everything? What about him feeding you earlier? Every time my eyes land on your office, I always see you smiling and laughing when you’re supposed to be working! Everyone in the office notices it too but none of them says a shit about it!"

This time, Ryujin can't say anything. Her eyes linger everywhere just to not meet Yeji's piercing eyes. An exhibit will cost a lot. Maybe a bit more than expected because it will be conducted on a more elegant venue. She did not tell Taehyung everything about the exhibit. Only Taehyung knows is he had to finish all his paintings before the month ends.

And their thing inside the office, she doesn’t even notice it too. She’s really thankful for Taehyung, he makes her very excited to go to work each day because he makes it fun. Without him, she must be bored and exhausted right now. But look, she even has time to get drunk and have fun

"You can't do the exhibit. I swear."

"Yeji! Let me do this! This is my way of making Taehyung agree for the magazine interview! Once I make him do the exhibit, he will also agree to be featured. That way, I will know about his life, like who he was and where he came from since he doesn't want to tell me anything."

"Are you sure this is just for the sake of the magazine?"

Ryujin looks at her, forehead creased. "What else am I doing this for?"

"Let me remind you that is what you asked when you held Jeongguk's exhibit." She just kept quiet, remembering that time. Jeongguk was so angry when he knew that Ryujin spent her money on that one-day exhibit. "You should stop it before it gets into something else."

Yeji turned her back, leaving Ryujin alone.

"What am I doing," she whispers to herself, getting her phone from her pocket, seeing Jeongguk as her wallpaper. She just turned it off and hid her face with both her palm, repeatedly saying to herself that she should stop. She should listen to Yeji.

But she's _Shin Ryujin_. It's hard for her to stop a thing that she had already started.

Little did she know that Taehyung was just behind. Yeji saw him but she did not say a word. He heard everything, but did not understand much of it. All he knew is Ryujin will just use the opportunity of the exhibit for him to be in that magazine, so he will reveal who he is.

He did not want that.

Taehyung turned his back. Disappointment envelops his whole body.

He took a cab home. At this moment, he wanted to call Jimin. Rant everything about humans and how peaceful his life is in his home. But Jimin's studying right now so he chose to be alone.

He really thought Ryujin was nice. She looked nice and treats him nicely, too. Taehyung can't help thinking that she's just like that because she wanted to lure him in. So she could make money and the world will know who he is.

Taehyung wonders, if the humans he thought he were friends with are the same as Ryujin. He wonders if Jimin was like that too. Jeongguk. Seokjin. Yeji. He wonders if they just seem nice because they want something from him.

He doesn't want to think about it. He should not. But he can't help it.

\---

"You should go home, Jimin."

Hoseok looks at Jimin disgustingly. He is a mess. Bottles of liquor scattered all over his table. Hoseok tries to take the bottle away from him but Jimin seems much stronger, he ended up drinking the it all.

"You're supposed to be studying now, Park Jimin," Hoseok says, cleaning the table.

"Fuck being a lawyer. I just wanted to be a fish and just swim all day," Jimin replied, mimicking how fishes swim. Laughing at himself after doing so, thinking he was funny. Hoseok thinks he looks dumb.

"Then go home now and be a fish."

"Later! Serve me another bottle of this."

"No. I said what I said. I am not serving nothing."

Jimin replied with a pout. "Fine. I'll go pee."

Hoseok lets him stand up and walk on his way to the bathroom. Not even bothering to look at him when Jimin screams that there's an earthquake because the ground keeps knocking him off.

Jimin gets his phone and calls the only number in his contacts.

"Chim. Aren't you studying right now?"

"Hey, teach me how to swim," Jimin said.

"You're drunk again."

"No! I'm having my swimming lessons right now. In this white bowl," Jimin laughs. "I wanted to breathe underwater too. How do I get a tail? I don't want it here anymore."

Taehyung shakes his head, turning off the phone. He didn't want to talk to a drunk person. He knows that Jimin has a friend in a bar where he always goes so he didn't have to bother about Jimin getting drunk.

It's not too long before Jimin finally lets out the thing that was building inside his stomach since then. After he flushed his thing, he goes to the sink to gargle and wash his face.

"Park Jimin, you're a failure," he whispers, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he would be this disappointed at himself.

He grew up in a family of lawyers and prosecutors. He didn't want this. He just went for it because he was keeping the tradition. He couldn't just be anything he want. Now he just got a news that his graduation will be postponed because he failed most of his subjects. He wanted to blame himself, but he knew it wasn't any of his fault.

"No one's a failure, though."

Someone opened the cubicle next to where he came out. A man with a fair skin and green locks came to his view.

"You just thought you were a failure because you were expecting something. If only you didn't expect a thing to happen, then failure would not exist."

Jimin looked at him like he was the dumbest person to ever exist in this world.

"Was I wrong?" The man chuckled. "I shouldn't have spoken." Still, Jimin does not reply. "I know you shouldn't be trusting strangers but you can trust me for this night. This might be the last time we'll meet."

Jimin just sighed.

The two of them went out, both quiet at first. Until Jimin decides to speak.

"My family wanted me to be a lawyer. I don't want it. Now I failed my exam and I don't know what I wanted to become. I was forced to believe that I was meant to be a lawyer my whole life."

The man tapped Jimin's shoulder before replying, "You must be a hell of a genius. I have some friends like you, too. Now they're doctors, some are depressed college students. But life goes on, right? You're still young, but a grown up at the same time. You have much time to know more about yourself. I'm pretty sure you can live by yourself without bothering about your family's expectations. Go back to your abandoned hobbies and focus on yourself, Jimin."

Jimin leaned back at the bench and looked above. He saw the clouds still moving through the skies. The world doesn't stop for him. He doesn't have to keep his pace fast.

"You sure know how to comfort people," Jimin says.

The man laughed. "I hope you are already who you are the next time we meet. I'll get going now."

He watched the man turn his back and walk away, hands on his pockets. Just then, Jimin realized one thing. He forgot to ask his name. He just shrugged his shoulders, standing up. He has to tell Taehyung what happened tonight. That he just met an amazing stranger. So amazing, talking to that man made him sober.

He drove to Taehyung's house. An image of a girl puking near Taehyung's gate surprised him. He immediately ran towards that girl.

"Hey! Are you okay? Where do you live? Do you need help?" Jimin asked.

"N-no, I live just there," The girl said, pointing out the house beside Taehyung's. She got her bag and walked away, shuffling some keys in her hand.

He just shrugged and opened Taehyung's gate. but before he could even enter, someone was pulling his shirt from behind.

"Yah! Why are you robbing Tae? He doesn't have money! Go to my house! I have lots!"

Jimin could not believe what he's hearing. This girl is mad. If he really is a thief, he would be glad to go in this neighborhood every night. Is she just drunk or was she really serving tea to her thieves? Whatever.

"Taehyung said all I care about is money," the girl whispers to herself, chuckling. "Could you believe him? I just wanted to help in the exhibit. Why would he think like that?" Then she laughed again.

The girl suddenly knocked through the gate and shouts, "Kim Taehyung! I'm not doing it for money, motherfucker!"

And then Jimin gets the hint.

"Ah, you must be Ryujin. I will talk to Taehyung about whatever misunderstanding you had. Go home now, your fiancé must be waiting for you," Jimin said, trying to push her towards the gate next door.

When the gates finally opened and Ryujin got inside, Jimin exhaled.

"Kim Taehyung, what happened? I saw Ryujin outside."

Taehyung did not answer. He did not even bother to look at Jimin. His face was all scrunched up, holding his foot again.

"Taehyung? What happened? Taehyung!" Jimin panicked, seeing him so pale. His legs almost turned purple because he kept on punching it. "Stop it, Tae. Please. Please stop it," Jimin pleads, his tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He couldn't bear seeing his friend being like this.

"Jimin..."

He couldn't say another word other than Jimin's name. He repeatedly spoke his name, voice desperate.

"Shh, I'm here. Don't hurt yourself. I'm here."

Taehyung lifts his head up, slowly meeting Jimin's gaze. He removes his hand that covers his leg and shows Jimin his foot. "It's showing up, Jimin," Taehyung whispers, voice hoarse from crying all night. Jimin left no words to speak. Taehyung's finger toes almost had no space between them and his one leg starts to show some scales.

"Does it hurt?" Jimin asks, wiping Taehyung's tears away from his cheeks.

Taehyung shook his head. "I just can't..."

When his voice cracked again, Jimin immediately pulled him into a tight hug. He knew. He knew how Taehyung wanted to just stay as a human. He knew how Taehyung slowly got used to this life to the point that he didn't want to be in his home again. He wanted to stay here forever.

"Don't think about it. Don't think about it for now," Jimin whispers.

Slowly, the weight of Taehyung's head on his shoulders started to get heavy, and that's when he knew that he fell asleep already. Taehyung must be so tired that he slept in an awkward position with Jimin just rubbing his back and humming a lullaby.

Jimin couldn't lift him up so he just fixes his position on the couch to not hurt his back when he wakes up. He can't help but stare at him and his legs.

"Please stay with me for a while now. I don't want to send you back yet," Jimin whispers.

Out of everything that happened, he didn't know that he was also tired. So tired he didn't realize he was also falling asleep beside his best friend.

Taehyung woke up at the sight of Jimin next to him. Sleeping soundly, lips formed into a small pout. He recalled what happened last night, remembering Yeji, Ryujin, and his legs. He doesn't know what to do this time. Today is Sunday and Jeongguk scheduled this day for paint day where he is supposed to finish everything for his exhibit.

But after hearing the conversation last night, he doesn't know if he should continue. Ryujin made him feel low.

When he turned his back to get home, he didn't see Yeji coming back to tell Ryujin that Taehyung was there all the time. Ryujin followed him home and tried to talk to him. To explain that he misunderstood their conversation.

"Listen, the mere purpose of this is to get you known by people. For them to know what kind of talent you have. I'm not the only one getting benefit from this. Do you hear me? It's not just for me!"

"I don't have enough time to get known by humans. I will leave soon. I don't need your recognition."

"You were really good at it. It's worth the shot. Please, Taehyung. Fine, I will not pay for everything. I will let you handle some things for the exhibit. Just... just trust me."

Taehyung sighed, looking at her. "Stop. You have to go home now."

He tried his best to act cool in front of Ryujin. He tried to not mind his hurting legs until he successfully sent Ryujin outside. He was limping on his way back inside. It didn't hurt that much, but when he saw some scales building up on his leg, he completely loses it. He started crying again, he almost forgot how to breathe if Jimin hadn't come earlier.

Jimin wakes up too, staring at a blank space.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks the moment he opens his eyes.

Taehyung chuckled. "You know what hurts? Something bothers you and you don't even tell me. Stop worrying about me, Jimin." He saw how Jimin looked like last night. He knew from the moment Jimin called him; something was wrong.

"Nah, tell me about yours first. Did something happen last night? Ryujin was so drunk in front of your gate."

Taehyung did tell everything. He saw how Jimin's face changes every time. "So, I am not doing the exhibit anymore," he said.

Jimin nods, smiling. "I can tell that Ryujin likes you."

Taehyung's brows creased, he looked at him like Jimin said a big joke. "Like me as what? How can she do that and like me at the same time?"

"I mean... Listen, she does not like you the same way as you like her. Her level of liking is that of one level before turning into love."

This time, Taehyung snorted. "It's literally less than a month since we met. Why do humans fall in love fast?"

"Everyone falls in love fast. Some are just slow to realize it," Jimin said, smiling like giving an advice based on his own experience.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Ryujin like me? She doesn't even know who I am. What if I am a serial killer? What about Jeongguk? Aren't they together?"

"Oh my, you innocent fish--"

"Until when will you call me a fish?" Taehyung squeals, mad.

Jimin raises both his hands before continuing. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't think you're a serial killer if you're being nice to her all the time."

Then, Taehyung goes back to the times she spent with Ryujin. He saved her at the mall when she was being accused as a thief, brings her coffee every day, gives her hangover drinks when she goes to work drunk, fed her, attends all her meetings even until late at night so Ryujin can go home early... and he can't remember everything.

"Oh, maybe she does like me," he whispers to himself. "But isn't it bad?"

"It will only be bad when you're making her fall for you on purpose, or when you like her back."

"I'm not doing it on purpose, though. I'm nice at everyone. I'm nice with Lia and Yeji but they still don't like me..."

Jimin laughs. "Avoid her before it goes bad, alright?" He stands up, going to the bedroom. "I'm going to sleep more."

"But hey, what did you say again about falling in love fast without others realizing it?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin's cheeks flushed red, not even bothering to answer when he slammed the door right at Taehyung's curious eyes. He remembered the man from last night, then he wondered if what he said is true.

Was it really normal to fall for someone overnight or is it just a Jimin thing?

\---

It was dawn when Jeongguk got home. He saw everything in the living room all messy. Not something for him to be surprised. _Ryujin always messes everything up when she's drunk_. He just quietly walked in and fixed everything.

"She said she was banned from having liquors and this is what she does," he whispers to himself.

While he was cleaning and putting everything back into place, he heard some noises inside the bedroom. No, not the bedroom. It was in the bathroom. Ryujin's vomiting.

He sighs deeper, walking on his way to help his fiancée do her thing.

"You drunkard," he whispers, rubbing Ryujin's back and holding her short hair back while she let out her thing in the bowl. "You said you will not drink."

Ryujin does not reply. Jeongguk lifts her up and carries her while flushing the bowl. Ryujin buries her face in Jeongguk's neck. He walked back to their bedroom with Ryujin in his arms. The next thing he knew, his shirt already feels wet, he hears her soft sobs right through his ear.

"Love? What's wrong?" Jeongguk asks as he sits on their bed, making Ryujin sit on his lap.

He tries to meet Ryujin's gaze. When he saw her face, he knew that she didn't even slept a blink since last night. Her cheeks were red because of the alcohol, same as her eyes because of the tears overnight.

"I'm sorry," Ryujin says. She lost all the words she prepared for Jeongguk overnight. All he knew is she had to say sorry because she did something wrong.

"It's okay, honey. Shh. Come here," Jeongguk pulled her into a hug, giving her the chance to sob harder on the brink of his neck. "Don't worry about it. You should rest for now, my baby."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. It will be alright. Hmm? We will talk after. Don't think about anything for now."

Ryujin nods, Jeongguk slowly pulling her until they're both lying on their bed. He let his arms be her pillow while he cuddles her to sleep, just like the old times. Because Jeongguk is her safe place. The place she always runs into when things aren't going right. She finds comfort in his arms.

But unlike before, she can't seem to be fine with him now. The arms that she used to run into became something she feared. Not because Jeongguk did something. It's because she _did_ something.

Today seems different. For the first time, she wasn't able to sleep comfortably in his arms.

When Jeongguk was sure that Ryujin was already sleeping, he got up, covered her with a thick blanket and went out. He was wondering why she was crying. Ryujin's not the type to drink-and-cry. She's far from being like that. She never cries because of work. He wonders what happened.

Since he can't cook, he just went out, crashed on Taehyung's gate like what he always does. He always does this that the latter had gotten used to seeing him getting inside without even telling him.

"Good morning," he greeted. He went on his way to the kitchen because no one's on the living room and the whole house smells like freshly-cooked pancake.

"Oh, you're here. I have something to tell you--"

"Yeah, later. Can I eat first? I'm so hungry, taking care of drunkards around me," Jeongguk complained.

Taehyung just laughed while nodding his head, telling Jeongguk to wait.

"Good thing you came. I cooked too much because I thought Jimin will stay here for breakfast but he just went out early."

"Did something happen last night?" Jeongguk asked, munching on the pancakes already.

"Something like?" Taehyung asked, not even surprised at Jeongguk's sudden question.

"Ryujin said she can't drink but when I got home, she was vomiting and crying. She never cries, though. I wonder what made her like that."

This time, Taehyung got surprised. So surprised that it was really obvious.

"She doesn't? That's amazing."

Jeongguk chuckled. "When she cries, she cries alone. She wanted to look tough. I wanted to be really mad at someone who made her cry, but a part of me was kind of happy. You know, she always takes care of me and that's my only way to take care of her. She doesn't want to be babied, but the way she cried earlier... It makes me want to protect her at all cost."

Taehyung was just quiet the whole time, listening to how Jeongguk loves Ryujin. How lucky of her to have him.

"You didn't... make her cry, did you?"

He flipped the pancake, continued cooking without even looking at Jeongguk. "I don't exactly know why she cried. I overheard her talking to Yeji last night and found out that she was paying for everything on my exhibit and she's using that as a bait for me to be featured in the magazine."

"And?"

This time, Taehyung looked at him. "So I could be interviewed and she will know about me. I didn't know she followed me home and I told her I will not do the exhibit anymore."

Jeongguk stopped eating, his eyes making his confusion obvious. "What's wrong with it? Were you mad because she wanted to know you or because of the money she will spend?"

"Why do you sound like I'm being ridiculous?" Taehyung asked, chuckling. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Because you are. If you're having problems about her making her pay for everything, then you can negotiate about it. What I don't get is why would you turn back because she wanted to do the interview?"

"So I am being ridiculous? You know what, Ryujin is the one being like that. I should be the one crying here--"

"Are you hiding something?"

"W-what?" Taehyung asks, the sudden question making him stutter.

"Because I see nothing wrong with it. The interview is just for the magazine. Why would you be mad about it? Unless you're hiding something."

"We are all hiding something, Jeongguk. The thing I am hiding is not really good for that damn magazine. Please finish that faster and leave."

He turned his back, throwing the apron he wore on the side. He ran outside the house, walking away from the neighborhood.

While he was walking, he can't help but think. Was it really ridiculous? Was he really being obvious? He just wanted to protect and hide himself from humans.

Jeongguk was left alone, wondering why Taehyung suddenly acted that way. The thought of him being insensitive towards Taehyung made him feel guilty. Did he really say Taehyung was being ridiculous? Or he just said that because he also wanted to know him as much as Ryujin does?

Seeing the sight of Taehyung leave the house, on the brink of crying, made him want to follow him and give him a nice and tight hug. But instead, he just sat there, thinking about everything Taehyung said.

_They're all hiding something._

Taehyung is hiding something.

Jeongguk is also hiding something. And just like Taehyung, he's afraid to tell everyone about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title, don't be confused! Also, please be patient with the updates, I will try to finish it before the year ends. This chapter is relatively short. Trust the process. We're getting there!

Ryujin woke up with her head throbbing in pain that morning. All she could think of is how to remove her head away from her body because of how it can't make her move. But still, she tried to stand up, at least. She wanted to laugh at herself right now, looking like a 1-year-old learning how to walk properly without her parents' help.

She wanted to shout in celebration when she finally reached the kitchen. She slowly lifted her hand up to get a glass without moving her throbbing head. She hasn’t even opened the fridge, but her shaky hand had already made the glass slip out of it.

Now she stares blankly at the shattered glass on the floor.

She can't help but break down again. She sat on the floor, eyes crying again. She curses that glass in her mind for triggering her. Nothing's going well for her. Last night, it's Taehyung. This morning, it's the glass.

She just wanted to know Taehyung and help him to showcase his talent. She just wanted to know him. She just wanted to be a good friend. Hearing Taehyung say that he refused to accept her help breaks her heart. Why can't he just trust her and get over it?

"Ryujin? Why are you-- holy-- stand up! Why are you sitting on shattered glass?!"

She looks up, hearing Jeongguk's voice. He lifts her up to help her sit on a chair. He checks her arms and legs if she got cut by the glass. There were scratches on her leg.

"Sit there. Don't move," Jeongguk says, carefully walking to get the first aid kit. He wasted no time tending Ryujin's wounds, cleaning the mess on the floor right after it.

"Jeongguk." He looks at her, doe eyes getting bigger as he stares at her with curiosity. "Let's paint today."

Jeongguk wasn't even moved. Not even surprised. He thought about Taehyung. This day is supposed to be spent with him because he was finishing the paintings for his exhibit. But then he remembers what happened earlier this morning.

"You can't even move," Jeongguk says, trying hard not to sigh.

"B-bring me coffee and I'll be fine. And... the hangover drink... you know... from the convenience store," Ryujin says, voice slowly losing with every word, remembering Taehyung in it.

The coffee. The hangover drink. Taehyung usually takes care of her when she's in this state. She goes to work with excitement even though she wanted to pass out after drinking a lot, because she knew that Taehyung would be there. She loves drinking, but she began to love it more, knowing that there is someone to take care of her.

Ryujin grew up as an independent woman. Looks fierce as if she never wanted help from anyone. She has this kind of dominating aura. She looks tough.

Jeongguk thought Ryujin doesn't like it when he takes care of her because she does things alone. He loves it when Ryujin takes care of him, not knowing that she also wanted to be taken care of the same way she takes care of Jeongguk.

"Convenience store? I thought you don't like items in there?" Jeongguk asks.

"Well now I like it because it's effective. I'll go change now. Remember to buy me coffee."

Ryujin stood up slowly, not minding her fiancé's curious stares. Jeongguk doesn't know what's happening. He wonders why and how Ryujin slowly changes her preferences. But he still gets his keys, drives to the convenience store and to the coffee shop to buy what Ryujin needs.

"Here," he gave everything to her and Ryujin drank it immediately. It's not too long before she finally smiles like she wasn't wasted a few minutes ago.

"I'll get the canvas ready," she says. Now she can freely move without minding her headaches.

"I don't get it. How and when did you know these things work?" Jeongguk asks.

Ryujin doesn't answer. Jeongguk doesn't know that she goes to work with hangover. He doesn't know that Taehyung has been taking care of her. Jeongguk comes home late and Ryujin was already gone when he wakes up the next morning. They rarely saw each other this month because of busy schedules from their works.

Once everything was ready, the two of them sat on the couch, a big, white canvas in front of them, each holding a palette, brushes getting ready to create a masterpiece.

Just like this, Ryujin and Jeongguk felt like teenagers again. They both remember the first time they painted together. The time they didn't just create a masterpiece on an empty canvas.

_They also created a masterpiece called love._

\---

"I can't believe Jeongguk would tell me that. Was I really being ridiculous?"

Taehyung kept throwing his arms everywhere, going around the same place the whole time, Jimin just sat on the couch, watching and listening to him rant.

"I can't say that you're being ridiculous because I know what you're hiding. If I am in his place, I would probably think that way, too. He will keep thinking that you are ridiculous for as long as he doesn't know a thing."

"What will I do now?"

Jimin looks up, thinking.

"Either you confess or you do the exhibit so no one will suspect."

"Eh?" Taehyung's face scrunches up. "Are there any more options? I don't think I can work with Ryujin again."

"You can and you will. Just pretend that you didn't hear anything last night. Agree to the exhibit, tell lies about yourself for the magazine, once you get featured, you can resign. See? That's easy!"

"Lies? How can I lie about my whole life?"

"You have me! You can tell them my story instead! I'm a good writer and my life's exciting--"

"Did you say exciting? You must mean cruel."

"Hey!" Jimin squeals. Taehyung just laughed. "Tell them that your family is rich and they wanted you to be a lawyer and made you enter into a law school but you don't want it there so you chose to work in a company as an assistant and--"

"If I tell them that I'm rich, won't they dig things about me?"

Jimin stops at Taehyung's question. He has a point. "Aha! We have to showcase my inner liar lawyer! Let's say you're from a poor family instead!"

"Possible."

It took them a whole day to plan the lies Taehyung will tell on the magazine.

"Ah, Chim. I don't really feel good. Can't I just run away?" Taehyung groaned.

"You mean swim away?" Jimin joked. Taehyung glared at the pun but he just laughed. "You're a human now and humans can't solve problems by running away from them, alright?"

Taehyung sighs. "The exhibit is fine, but I just really can't fool everyone. Can I just do the exhibit and not the interview?"

"I don't really know about that. Knowing that the art critic is also the one who will do the exhibit for you, I don't think you can refuse. It is considered rude."

Taehyung groaned louder.

\---

"There it is," Ryujin says, moving the canvas towards Jeongguk for him to see it clearly.

"You never cease to amaze me," Jeongguk replied, eyes in awe, making Ryujin blush at the praise.

"Let me give this as a gift to you."

Jeongguk smiles to himself, wondering how lucky he was for being with the most amazing woman he ever knew. Ryujin had made it to her place right now without even asking for his help. Not even once. She dealt with the pain alone, fought without even others noticing that she's currently experiencing a battle all by herself.

Jeongguk decided to display Ryujin's work in their bedroom, where he gets to see it when he opens his eyes in the morning. He wanted to be reminded of Ryujin with this painting.

"Did you see Taehyung today?" Ryujin asked.

"No," Jeongguk lies, remembering their encounter just earlier. He just doesn't want Ryujin to know about it. The look on Taehyung's face made him feel guilty.

"He said he doesn't want to work with me anymore," Ryujin confessed.

Although Jeongguk had already talked to Taehyung earlier, he doesn't know everything that happened. "Why?"

Ryujin sighs. "He heard me talking to Yeji last night about the exhibit I was planning for him. He heard that I was paying for everything and he thought I was just using that as a bait for the interview. I don't get it. Was he mad about the money or about the interview?"

Jeongguk thought about that too. Taehyung's really acting strange from the start, and now he's getting more and more strange. What was he hiding?

"Since he doesn't want to do the exhibit, I bet he will resign next. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't even have any bad intentions."

He's never seen Ryujin this sad before. She must've really wanted him to bloom as an artist because she believes in him. Ryujin never cried hard like that because of anyone. And Jeongguk is more that willing to do anything just for her.

"Do you really wanted him to do the exhibit?"

Ryujin nods at the question, sighing. "Yeah."

"Alright," Jeongguk speaks. "Let me handle it."

It made Ryujin jump from her seat, getting shocked and excited at Jeongguk's sudden words.

"How?"

"Leave it to me."

\---

_"This world is so cruel. There are lots of things happening, some people always say that everything happens for a reason when in fact, some things happen just cause. That makes no sense at all."_

Jimin was right when he said that this world is cruel. Nothing happens coincidentally. Things happen because we make it happen. Humans act impulsively and later on blames destiny for making them miserable when in fact, it was them who made themselves like that.

Jimin made it clear earlier that he has to continue the exhibit. And the interview. How he's going to avoid Ryujin and the lies he will tell are all up to him.

Now that he's walking towards the familiar office where he works, he's kind of nervous about how will this day go. He will be seeing Ryujin and Yeji. Of course, nothing will be normal.

"Tae, can you photocopy this for a while? I had to go down to the other departments for some documents. Bring it to Yuna after!"

Taehyung was held back, seeing Lia rushing and giving him a piece of paper. Everyone is busy. He saw Ryujin from their office and she was also busy signing some papers, glancing to her computer monitor from time to time.

He sensed the urgence in the aura from their whole department, so he rushed to the photocopy room. While waiting, he got two cups about to make a coffee before entering their office like what he always does. That's when he realized that he shouldn't be doing this.

But as he thinks about those, he was already pouring a freshly-brewed coffee into the cup. He just sighs. _Habits._

Taehyung gets the photocopy of the paper, holding a tray with two cups of coffee for him and Ryujin.

"Uhm, Mr. Kim? You didn't have to do that. That's my... job..." He narrowed his eyes, seeing a new face in their office. "I'm Kim Namjoon. An intern."

"Oh. Namjoon. No, making a coffee isn't anyone's job here. You don't have to worry. Do well, okay?"

Namjoon smiled politely and bowed. He looks matured with specs and a stylish outfit. He wonders how old is he.

"Uh, Namjoon. Can I ask... how old are you?" He can't help it.

"I'm 26. How about you?"

Taehyung was startled. Well, they don't have calendars in his home. If they had, it will just get wet under the deep sea. But if he calculates it, he's about a thousand-year-old. Should he say that?

No. He tried to remember how old is Jimin and what year he was born.

"I'm 25. Wow... You're older?" Taehyung answered, not sure if he remembered it correctly.

Namjoon seemed surprised. Who wouldn't? He's a year older, yet he's in a lower position.

"I guess. Uh, do you need help with that tray?"

Taehyung handed the tray to him, placing the paper on top of Yuna's table on their way to their office as what Lia instructed.

"Tae!" He looked behind when he heard someone call his name. To his surprise, it was Yeji.

"Yes?" He tried to act natural, smiling at her.

"Ryujin has two consecutive meetings with Mr. Park and with the Director. Go tell her right now and you're assigned with all her paper works for now."

Yeji turned her back without waiting for Taehyung to reply. He just looked at Namjoon and they walked towards the office.

Ryujin didn't dare to look up as she was busy signing some papers.

"Leave the tray here. Thank you, Namjoon."

The intern bowed at him and Ryujin before he walked out. The two of them was left with only the background music of an old song from 1960s playing from the speakers.

"Tae," Ryujin whispered, surprised to see him go to work.

"Have a sip of that coffee and go to your meetings. I will handle all these."

Ryujin gets a cup of coffee with her shaking hand and immediately sips from it, not really thinking that it was hot. She burned her tongue.

"I didn't mean it like right now, though," Taehyung says, shaking his head. "Go ahead. You'll be late."

Ryujin whispers a quick sorry before rushing to get her things and walk out, embarrassed. She'll be probably kicking her blankets later.

Taehyung sat on his chair and started working with the papers. He sips his coffee from time to time, didn't even notice that it's already time for lunch, if not for Yuna knocking and asking him if he wanted to join them eat.

He refused. He will be uncomfortable without Ryujin in there.

Sometimes Taehyung thanks himself for living underwater and just swimming around all day. He had no problem with all these works because he's so used to moving around all the time. He doesn't get exhausted easily.

Suddenly, the door opened. Taehyung failed to notice it because he was so focused.

"Tae? Where's Ryujin?"

Taehyung looks up, surprised to see Jeongguk inside their office, holding a paper bag, probably food for lunch… For Ryujin.

Taehyung doesn't answer. He just stares at Jeongguk. He knew he shouldn't have got mad at him for what happened last time, but a part of him couldn't help it. He understands where Jeongguk is coming from. He doesn't know what's there to be mad about. He just feels like it.

"Are you mad?"

Still, Taehyung just looks at him like he's studying a specimen under a microscope. That's when he only noticed a small scar on his cheek. He wonders what caused it. Who wounded his face and why does the scar rests prettily and just made him look better?

"V?"

Taehyung looks down on his arm, seeing a small amount of black ink on his wrist, hidden behind his long-sleeved shirt. He wonders how does his body art look like. Or if there's more of it hidden on his body. Maybe on his chest, or on his shoulders, or on his back. Does he also have them on his legs?

"Why are you checking me out?"

This time, Taehyung looked up again on his face, startled at the sudden question. "What?"

Jeongguk chuckles. "Now you're talking to me."

Sighing, Taehyung replies, "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering his question, Jeongguk sat on Ryujin's chair, facing Taehyung. "I didn't know you guys share an office."

Taehyung doesn't answer. He just looked directly through his eyes, as if inviting him into a staring contest. Jeongguk looks at him too. None of them wanting to break the eye contact.

Until,

"Your eyes look like they tell a lot of stories."

Taehyung blinked because of Jeongguk's sudden comment. "What?"

"I won," Jeongguk says, smirk of victory visible on his face. Taehyung just snorted at how childish that trick was.

"You're being weird today," Taehyung commented.

"Am I?" Jeongguk asks, the stupid smirk still not fading away. "Let's eat lunch."

"Us? Why would I eat Ryujin's food?"

"Who said it's for her? Can't friends eat lunch together?"

Jeongguk took out the food containers inside the paper bag. Taehyung sat beside him, eyeing Jeongguk.

"What?"

"You didn't cook these, did you?" Taehyung suspiciously asked.

"No. Seokjin did." Jeongguk chuckles, opening up each container. "Don't be so obvious that you don't trust me."

This time, Taehyung laughs. "What brought you here?"

"To say sorry for what I did last time. I was inconsiderate for saying those things without knowing the reasons behind them."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"You don't--"

"Shut up and eat."

Taehyung pouts as he grabs the utensils, eating quietly while Jeongguk stares at him and chuckles to himself. _Cute._

\---

Jimin picked Taehyung up after work with his flashy car and a heavy aura that makes every single person turn their head back to him everywhere he walks, even Taehyung got intimidated.

"Did you say you weren't studying anymore?" Taehyung asks.

"Yeah. I might sell this car since I'm living all by myself now. Mind if we share a house?"

"Not at all. But why so sudden?"

Jimin smiles despite being kicked out of his family just an hour ago. "I haven't told you the guy I met at the club, right? That night, I failed my exams and thought I was a failure. He said some words that made an impact even though he's just a stranger and that brought me courage to speak up for myself. I talked to my parents earlier and said I don't want to be a lawyer. They kicked me out and never wanted to see me again."

Taehyung was startled.

"Did you really trusted a stranger to the point that you still smile despite of being kicked out?"

"Yeah. Too bad I forgot to ask his name."

Jimin seems like he regrets not asking the guy's name more than being disowned by his family. Taehyung just lets him. He knew how Jimin doesn't want to study about law. He felt happy for him, being able to stand his side. But he can't help worrying, too. Jimin is a rich ass kid. It will be hard for him to find a job now that he didn't even finish college.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Learn more about myself so I can know who I am, earn money from a part time job and... sell some of my items and this car?"

"Woah. This car? Doesn't it cost about 10 billion won or something?"

"Yeah. Close to that."

"How much are you going to sell it? Think about it first, Jimin. Sell some other items but not this car."

Jimin just nods. Taehyung has a point. No one will spend billions for a used car. Besides, flashy cars like this are hard to sell at a decent price so in the end, it will just be his loss.

"I'm surprised you already know things about money. You learn fast," Jimin says, proud.

"Creatures like me can do anything humans do."

"Guess I can't underestimate the power of a fish."

"How many times will I tell you that I'm not a fish?"

Jimin just laughed. He just dropped Taehyung off in front of his house, then he drove away to collect his things in his dorm to transfer them back to their house.

Taehyung went inside, cooked dinner, sat on the couch and put on some music while he looks at the bottom part of his body. His scales are showing on his right leg and his finger toes are slowly losing the space between them. He’s afraid he had to buy a lot of turtle necks when it’s time for his gills to show up.

And he’s not ready for it.

He can't help but remember the past. He lives under the sea, but it's not his first time to live on the human world. It's not his first time to have a pair of feet.

He remembers that time, in 1960. When a random guy kept him in his home despite them, not knowing each other. He dressed him, introduced him to a new world. The guy knows what he is, but he never said a word about it. The guy saw him slowly going back to his natural form. The guy saw how his pair of feet changed into a long tail like that of a fish's. The guy saw how his gills were formed on each side of his necks.

But the guy never kicked him out. He treated him the same, he even sent him back to the sea. Cried when Taehyung swam away.

That was the last time Taehyung saw him. Up until now, he still remembers how he looks like. His eyes that form into crescents when he reaches the highest level of happiness, his fair skin and his pair of glasses he always wore each time he reads a book.

Taehyung knows exactly how Jimin regrets not knowing the name of the guy he met. Because Taehyung had already experienced it. He also didn't know the name of the guy from the 1960s. All he remembers is how he looks like.

He also remembers the guy calling him his brother. Unlike Jimin, the guy didn't give him a name. The name Kim Taehyung that he's currently using is what Jimin gave and God knows where he got that.

That's how Taehyung got into old songs. That guy always listens to Elvis, Frank, Annie and many more. Taehyung loved his song choices to the point that he wanted to sing them underwater when he had the chance so the other creatures can hear how wonderful they are.

Remembering the times he spent back then, he missed how it's like living simply on that year.

He didn't realize he already had a canvas in front of him, with some colors ready to be mixed, and some paint brushes scattered inside his container. All he got to do to remember what happened that time is to see them with his own eyes-- through his painting.

After he gathered all the materials, he started to stroke his brush. Slowly, he's seeing the image in his mind with his own eyes. He suddenly felt like it's 1960 again.

He heard the front door opened, but he still continued painting. "Did you get all your things?" He asks, thinking Jimin's already back.

"What do you mean my things?"

Taehyung froze. He looked up, seeing Jeongguk standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, why? Can't friends visit each other at night?"

_Why does he keep saying things about what friends can do, though?_ Taehyung wanted to ask, but ended up keeping the question to himself and just lets Jeongguk sit beside him.

"Why are you painting?"

"Why can't I?"

Jeongguk raised both his arms in surrender, sitting beside Taehyung to see what he was painting. He stayed quiet, eyes going from the painting, to Taehyung, then back to the painting, and then to Taehyung, and back--

"You're creeping me out Jeon Jeongguk. What do you need?" Finally, Taehyung speaks. He doesn't know why Jeongguk's presence since this morning gives him goosebumps. Jeongguk makes him get mindful of his actions.

Jeongguk looks at him, then laughs. "Nothing! What made you think I need anything?"

"You're being weird. Look, tell me what you need and stop acting like that."

Despite Taehyung's serious tone, Jeongguk's expression remains playful. "I told you I don't need anything. Why are you uncomfortable? I've been watching you paint every weekend and you never complained, though."

Still, Taehyung doesn't believe him. Something's fishy, but he swears it's not him. It's Jeongguk. Chuckles. He wanted to laugh at his own thoughts.

"Okay," Jeongguk sighs. "If you don't want me here, I'll just go."

He stands up, leaving him alone. The moment he closed the door, Taehyung didn't want to continue what he's doing anymore.

_Why is it that when Jeongguk leaves, they were always in bad terms?_

\---

Jimin stopped in a café after he gathered his belongings from his old dorm. He stayed there for a while, texting Taehyung if he wanted to get him something.

While waiting for Taehyung to reply, he calls Hoseok.

"What now?" Hoseok greets, there's a rush in his voice. He must have too many customers.

"Do you need a part timer?"

"Why? Is it for your friend Taehyung? I thought he already has a work? Does he need money?"

Jimin sighs. "For me." He heard Hoseok's dramatic gasp on the other line. "I'm not studying law anymore and I need money since I don't want to depend on Taehyung."

"You are so fucked up. What did your parents say about it?"

"Oh, they said a lot. To summarize all of it, they kicked me out of the family."

Hoseok sighs. "Come here."

He ended the call, seeing Taehyung's reply that he doesn't need anything. He placed a box of donuts on the passenger's seat. He gets his keys and started the car. As he was about to drive, his eyes caught someone familiar.

It was that drunk woman in front of Taehyung's house. He immediately recognized her with her short, straight hair and a small figure. _Ryujin._

She's not alone.

She's with a familiar guy.

And that guy was the same guy he talked to at the club last time. They hugged each other and both went inside the café that he's been in minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin kept fidgeting with his phone, thinking if he should call Taehyung to ask what Jeongguk looks like, to see if the same guy that talked to him at the club last time is also Ryujin's fiancé.

In the end, he decided to go to Hoseok's club and just ask Taehyung about it when he gets home.

"Yo!" Hoseok greets the moment he entered. He waved as he walks towards his direction.

"Busy night?" Jimin asked.

"Kind of. Do you remember the band that plays here every Wednesday? They said they couldn't perform anymore so I had to rush and call another band."

Jimin slowly nods, looking at the band that is currently playing on a small stage. "Good thing you immediately found a substitute?"

"Oh, I didn't. My friend, Yoongi, was a producer. He produced so many songs and worked with a lot of bands so he helped me."

"A producer? I haven't met one before. Must be cool."

"I'll let you meet Yoongi one time. And oh, don't you sing? I heard you sang one time!"

Jimin's face scrunches the moment Hoseok mentioned it. Yeah, he sings. But he doesn't want to do it anymore. He's quite good of a performer since he can also dance. Too bad he has lots of abandoned hobbies because his parents forced him into something he doesn't like.

"Why don't you sing with the band?" Hoseok suggests.

"Me? Sing? No!"

"Just for tonight! If you do well, I will hire you."

Jimin was held back. What if he can't do well? He doesn't think he can handle the embarrassment.

"But--"

"You just think you can't because you haven't done it for a long time. I know you can do it!"

He sighs.

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I can't._

He doesn't know how many times he yelled those words in his mind. He just thinks of it until he's already holding a microphone with his right hand and his left hand brushing his hair back, fixing his shirt, and whatever he could do to feel at ease.

It's been a while since he stood on a stage with so many pairs of eyes focused on him. He's so not used to it. He heard the band count, he breathed deeply, and just like that, the whole club was already filled with a heavenly breeze coming from his soft voice.

It didn't take long before he finished. The crowd took a while to process that he's already done. They were so caught up with his angelic voice. They shouted for more, but Jimin had already bowed to them and to the band that also complimented his singing. He went straight to Hoseok, smiling widely.

"I told you!" Hoseok yelled.

"So, am I hired now?"

"Of course! You can sing here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night!"

Jimin stopped.

"What? I thought I'm auditioning as a bartender!" He yells, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, we don't need any more bartenders. Have you seen anyone applied as a bartender and auditioned by singing? Ah, seriously."

"Then I don't want--"

"See you on Friday!"

Hoseok turns his back before he could even finish. Jimin just sighed before he turns his back, too. He walked to the parking lot and drove home.

Meanwhile, Yoongi got into the club right after Jimin left. He searched for Hoseok, looking at the stage to see if the guy singing right now is the guy Hoseok told him about just minutes ago.

"Hoseok? Is that him?" Yoongi asked the moment he spotted him.

"Aw, he just left! He just sang one song, but you can come back on Friday. He will be one of my regular performers now."

"That fast? How?"

"I told you he's my friend and he needed money. He originally wanted to be a bartender so I told him to sing in front so I can hire him."

Yoongi's eyes narrowed, then he says, "So you basically tricked him."

"Exactly!" Hoseok squeals. "I'm telling you, that guy has an angelic voice."

"I wanted to hear him. Did you record a video or anything?"

Hoseok pulls out his phone. "It's just a voice record, though. I don't know if it sounds just the same."

Yoongi pulled out his phone, too, and gave it to Hoseok so he could pass the record on his phone. He stood up as soon as it finished, going on his way to the bathroom. It's too loud there, he had to hear this in a calm place.

He locked the bathroom door as he clicked the play button and puts the phone speaker closer to his ears.

It starts with people chatting. But the moment the guitar strummed slowly, the chatters slowly fade, until the only voice he heard is a soft one, the voice that seemed to sing with the angels from the heavens.

He didn't even realize that the song has already ended. He wanted more of it. If he had the chance to talk to this guy, he would probably kneel and beg to make this guy a song and produce it on his own.

He could even persuade him for an album. It's an underrated voice. He wonders why does this guy remain hidden. Why isn't he doing concerts right now and why the fuck did Hoseok tell him just right now.

Yoongi's determined. He will find this angel.

\---

It's another work day. Taehyung's almost ready to go out. He didn't want to interrupt Jimin's sleep since that guy came home late last night.

"I'll go now, Chim!" He shouts, although Jimin's too far from hearing him.

As soon as he opened the gates, he started to contemplate his decisions. He doesn't know where the bus stop is. And he doesn't know how much will he pay for a bus. He also doesn't have a driver's license so he can't drive Jimin's car.

In the end, he decided to just wake Jimin up. He'll just make up to him later.

"V!"

He looks back, hearing a familiar voice of a man behind him.

"What now, Jeon Jeongguk?" He asks.

"Why do you always look irritated whenever you see me? I just want to ask if you want a ride."

Taehyung, feeling guilty, fixed his facial expression. He didn't want Jeongguk to think like that.

"Why would you ask me for a ride?"

"Can't a friend ask his friend for a ride?" Taehyung rolls his eyes upon hearing the friends thing again from him. "Okay, if you don't want me to talk to you for the whole ride, I won't. Just get in."

He hops inside, and the quiet ride starts.

Jeongguk really haven't talked to him for the whole ride. He hums along with the music, his eyes focused on the road. Taehyung's gaze was on Jeongguk all the time.

"I know I agreed not to talk but you're making me self-conscious," Jeongguk finally spoke.

"I'm not looking at you," Taehyung denied.

"Then where are you looking at? The window? You have a window on your side."

"No. I'm looking at your tattoos."

Jeongguk stopped smiling. Suddenly, the aura inside the car felt heavy. Taehyung regrets about it. Who knows if those tattoos were always covered with his long-sleeved shirts because of a certain reason.

"What can you say about them?" Jeongguk suddenly asked in the middle of their silence. "My tattoos."

"They're cool."

Taehyung looked at the tattoos again, and then to Jeongguk, seeing him smiling now.

"Ryujin doesn't like them," Jeongguk opens up. "She said it just makes my skin dirty and they don't look nice."

"I don't think Ryujin would say that."

"She did."

"But why? Tattoos are like art drawn with our skin as the canvas. I don't see anything wrong."

"Maybe you already forgot that she's a critic. If these tats are drawn on a canvas, she would immediately say no to it. You would be surprised with how straightforward she is when she's doing her real work." Taehyung stayed quiet. Would Ryujin be that rude? Jeongguk must've been hurt about it. "I'm planning to remove all these," Jeongguk added.

"Why? They look good. Besides, it will not fully vanish. What will it leave is a scar, and a scar is ugly. It will ruin your canvas."

Jeongguk's smile widened. Taehyung really thinks uniquely but amazingly.

"Then I'll add some of it tonight."

"Wow, you decide fast."

"Can you accompany me? Or maybe you'd also like to add one on you?"

"I'm not sure--"

"Please?"

Taehyung stopped. He stopped to look at Jeongguk's doe eyes that looks like they will cry if he turns down his request. He waits for Jeongguk to say, _"Why? Can't friends add tats together?"_ But he didn't.

Jeongguk also just stared at him, waiting for a response. He didn't fail to notice how Taehyung gulps. It's also the first time he noticed the small moles that rests under his nose and on his lips. He also noticed Taehyung's unique eyes with two different features.

One of them blinks after the other one coughs, and the staring contest ended.

"Alright. I'll go now," Taehyung speaks fast and leaves the car immediately before he even suffocated himself.

They're not even that close, yet the space between them is enough for him to get weak. Something's wrong with him and he doesn't know what it is.

Ryujin wasn't there when he arrived. Their department still remains busy because it's almost end of the month. Their magazine will be published in less than a week.

"Taehyung."

He was startled when Yeji's figure welcomed him the moment he entered the office. She's all serious, ears and cheeks red. Her hair that was always formed into a bun or pigtails is now in a messy bun. Oh, and the eye bags.

"Yeji? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Look, Ryujin's all exhausted because it's almost end of the month. Her meetings were doubled because she's also attending shit that was meant to be for Mr. Kim due to his failing health. I've read reports that Ryujin's not herself lately and I'm the one she's ordering things. I'm doing things that was supposed to be your work. And now Ryujin's promotion might not happen because of her current performance. Whatever you two are fighting, settle it now. Please?"

Yeji turned her back, as usual, not minding if Taehyung also has something to say. She just walks out lazily, picks up a heavy box full of paper and sat on her desk.

Taehyung sighed. Why is Ryujin not even ordering him around?

He sneaked on Ryujin's table and sees her schedule notebook on top of it. He almost got lost at the dates, considering that she has too many papers to sign, many meetings to attend, many plans with other employees and some names were written that Taehyung doesn't even know who.

Everything is scheduled before the month ends. How does even Ryujin live?

As soon as he heard the door opened, he closed the notebook, locked the door so no one can hear what they're talking.

"Tae?" Ryujin asks, confused at Taehyung's abrupt actions.

"How can you not tell me?"

Ryujin's eyes widened at how Taehyung spoke. "Tell you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Yeji told it to me."

"Yeji did?" Ryujin cocked her head to the side, seeing Yeji doing her own work quietly. "Why would she?"

"Why wouldn't she? I deserve to know."

It is the first time he saw Ryujin this close to crying. She brushes her hair back, losing control over herself. Suddenly, Taehyung felt like she took down her walls. He saw how tired she is through her eyes. The way she moved, her expression.

"I... Please... I know it was a mistake. Please don't tell anything to Jeongguk. It was--"

"Jeongguk? What's he gotta do with this?"

Ryujin suddenly stopped. Her eyes lingers everywhere but on Taehyung. She even spotted Yeji looking at them from outside.

That's when she knew she fucked up.

"Oh, you... weren't talking about..."

"I'm talking about work, Ryujin. What else is there to be talked about?" Taehyung hissed.

Ryujin covered her face with both her palms, breathing deeply. Good thing she didn't say it. She was thinking about something else more serious than work.

"I know you're too busy. I'm not your assistant for nothing. Tell me what you want me to do. Don't bother Yeji and don't keep everything to yourself."

"A-alright. Let's... Uh... I'll have a meeting by 12 until 2. In between that, I'll have a meeting by 1, so you'll have to attend that. After the meeting, I need you to work with the intern for this."

She continued explaining while Taehyung listens, noting fast on his paper and making sure he doesn't miss a thing.

"I get it. It's almost 12, you have to go."

"Oh, and Tae. Do you mind accompanying me after work? I'm visiting a sculptor to see his works." Taehyung scratched his head, thinking about Jeongguk and their supposed to be tattoo session. "It's fine if you can't. I will visit again tomorrow and you can come by then. I have no other schedule until 2."

"I have plans later. Maybe I'll just come with you tomorrow?"

Ryujin nodded, walking out of their office. Taehyung is left with all the papers stacked on his desk. He has to finish all of it for today.

He stretched his neck, his arms and his waist, and then he sat down.

This is going to be a long day.

\---

"Can I come?"

"Why would you?"

"I have nothing to do."

"Nah, you're just going to ask me and Taehyung for a drink and then what?"

"I won't."

Yoongi almost kneels on Jeongguk. He's so bored and he's not his usual self today. The younger scratched the back of his head before he nods, allowing Yoongi to come with them later.

"Can Seokjin come too?" Yoongi asks.

Jeongguk's eyes widened. "I knew it!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Seokjin can come if you promise that no one's drinking tonight." Jeongguk knew that if Yoongi and Seokjin tandem would not exist if there's no alcohol to be shared between them.

"I just drank last night so I'm not drinking tonight."

"With whom?"

Yoongi stopped. "With someone. I didn't get drunk, though."

Jeongguk sighs. What happened to everyone around him and why are his friends so addicted to alcohol? It doesn't even taste that good.

"Come on now. We'll pick Taehyung up," Jeongguk gets his keys, Yoongi following after him.

"Just Taehyung? What about Ryujin?"

Jeongguk almost curses himself, forgetting that Ryujin also works with Taehyung.

"I don't think she has to know about me adding another tattoo."

Yoongi didn't reply until they reached the company. Jeongguk stopped, opening his phone to inform Taehyung that he's already here.

Taehyung, on the other hand, fell asleep on his desk. His vibrating phone wasn't enough to wake him up from exhaustion. Ryujin sees him as soon as she entered, his cheeks squeezed with his arm which he used as his pillow. His lips formed into a pout, letting out tiny little snores.

Ryujin wanted to admire him more, but his vibrating phone caught her attention.

Guilt swallowed her, seeing Jeongguk's name registered on the screen. She picked it up.

"You said you're out at 5. I'm waiting." Ryujin breathed deeply, hearing Jeongguk from the other line. "I'm with a friend, he said he will get one too. Where will you put yours? I'm adding one on my shoulder."

She immediately knew what he was talking about, and it's not something she would like. She massaged her temple, knowing that Jeongguk is doing _it_ again. Ryujin ended the call.

"Tae," she whispered, poking the sleeping man's cheeks. "Wake up."

Taehyung slowly opened his eyes.

"Holy-- how long did I sleep? Is it 5 already?"

"I just came here. You should go now. I'll finish these. You did almost everything."

Taehyung stood up, picking up his things. "Thank you, Ryujin. I'll be off now."

Ryujin smiled and waved him goodbye. She was left alone, wondering what seems to be Jeongguk's problem now. He knew exactly that Ryujin doesn't like them, why would he add another tattoo now?

And Jeongguk only adds tattoo when Ryujin and him fights. Well, if you wanted to know how many times they fought, count the number of Jeongguk's tattoo on his body. He does it to piss Ryujin off more. But as far as she can remember, they didn't fight. No, it's been months since they last fought. What's his deal now?

Taehyung rushed towards the parking lot, seeing Jeongguk leaning on his car. They smiled as soon as they saw each other.

"Why did you suddenly end the call?" Jeongguk asked.

"What call? You called?"

Jeongguk's brows furrowed. "Yeah, you answered my call but you didn't speak and then ended it."

"I was sleeping. Maybe Ryujin did. She woke me up and told me that it's already 5."

Jeongguk's mouth felt dry. It means Ryujin heard about him, adding another tattoo. And this time he's adding a tattoo for no reason. He knew she will get mad, but when he saw Taehyung entered the car, he had nothing in his mind but to drive to that tattoo shop.

"Oh, Taehyung. This is Yoongi, my friend."

Taehyung, closing the door at the backseat, turned his head to look at Yoongi. Yoongi, too lazy to move around, looked at him using the rearview mirror.

They both stopped.

Yoongi's eyes narrowed, seeing a familiar guy. He turned his head to see Taehyung clearly. He swears, he already saw him. He forgot where or when. Looking at Taehyung feels like the time had turned back.

"Do you guys know each other?" Jeongguk asks, feeling the strong aura between the two.

But Taehyung and Yoongi's gaze remained on each other. Taehyung can't feel himself. He can't believe what he's seeing.

Of course, Taehyung knew who he is.

\---

"How's work?" Hoseok asks his cousin the moment he entered the room.

"Hell."

Hoseok laughs, not surprised anymore. "Is it about your boss again?"

"Who else? That woman's crazy. She treats everyone like we're some kind of robot but acts all pretty and lovely when she's with her assistant. They said she's not like that before. That she's friendly and all. But now-- what the hell."

Hoseok just listens to him, ranting. He's so used to it, anyway.

"She's probably just stressed. You know, you're just a few days away from the publication."

"Nah, but are all bosses like that? Can't they be nice?"

"Of course not. Look at me, I'm nice as fuck."

Hoseok's cousin rolled his eyes at him and he just laughed. Just then, he saw a figure entering.

"Jimin!"

"Hoseok, is that producer coming here tonight?"

"Yoongi? I don't think so. He usually texts me when he wanted to come to reserve him a seat but he didn't tonight." Jimin slowly nods as if he was thinking about something. "Why?" He looked at Jimin, who's now staring at the stage with his eyes shining through the light around the club. "Jimin?" He called, calling his attention.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking... I'll just go back next time."

Jimin turns around without looking back. Even his cousin was looking at Jimin as he walks out.

"Who's that?"

"Jimin. I hired him as a performer every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night. You must hear him sing once. Even Yoongi liked his voice."

Namjoon just listened to Hoseok talk. As of this moment, he wanted to pull the current performer off the stage and make that Jimin sing. He wanted to hear him right now.

As soon as Jimin entered his car, he got his phone to call Taehyung.

"Tae! Where are you? Look, I wanted to tell you this last night--"

"Ah! That shit hurts!"

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? What hurts? Where the fuck are you? Who are you with?"

"Oh, Chim. No, nothing hurts," Taehyung replies, trying to keep the hiss to himself.

"Where are you?"

"Okay, don't get mad--"

"Now that you're saying that, I'm starting to get mad."

Taehyung hisses again from the other line, and that's when Jimin knew that Taehyung's doing something crazy. “Tattoo shop near the company.”

Jimin sighed as he drove there. Sighed again when he stopped the car. And sighed again when he entered, and all eyes laid on him. There are a few people sitting at the waiting area, and Taehyung's not there. He might be in a room, having his skin inked.

He sat down for a while, his gaze lingering around the whole shop. He's not mad about Taehyung, getting a tattoo. He's just worried that he had it inked on his lower body. Jimin knew that Taehyung's lower body is starting to go back to its original form. If he had some ink on his legs, it might hurt him more.

He just hopes that he didn't act impulsively.

A man came out of the long alley where different rooms are located. He had some fresh tats on his shoulder and _damn_ , seeing that guy makes him want to have a tattoo, too.

He was about to get his phone and call Taehyung, but suddenly, another man walks out, flaunting his freshly-inked leg to everyone around the room.

Jimin runs his palm through his face.

"V! Woah, that looks good!"

He was about to approach Taehyung when the man walks towards him, complimenting the seashell tattoo on his leg. Before he could speak, Taehyung looked at him, fear written in his eyes.

"Jimin?" He stood up and quietly pulled Taehyung outside, but slowly because he can't seem to move his legs. It must've hurt much. "I swear, I just got dragged. But look, it's so cool, right? I might want to add more on my back--"

"Taehyung."

"Or maybe on my chest? Oh, what if I add some on my shoulder?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"What?"

Jimin sighs. "I'm sorry to say this, but what are you doing?" Taehyung stopped. He moved a bit to hide his tattoo from Jimin. "Look, it's not that I don't like it. I'm worrying about you. You complained that your legs hurt because your scales are showing up. You could've just tattooed it on your upper body. What if more scales show up? It's going to hurt you more."

He looked down.

"It's pretty, alright? It looks so good on you. I won't get in the way if you wanted to add more. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Taehyung sighed before he nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Jimin just tapped his shoulder in reply, dragging him back inside.

"But hey, who's that?" Jimin asked. "The guy with a shoulder tattoo."

"Oh, that? Jeongguk. He brought his friend with him, I think he's still inside. When I saw him earlier, I find him really familiar. That guy, I swear I met him already."

"Jeongguk's friend? Really? You know him?"

"Remember when I told you that I got out of the ocean back in 1960s and a man took care of me like what you did? I didn't forget his face because I owe him a lot. And now-- I just saw him."

Jimin's eyes widened. "That's exactly how he looks like? You mean he's like, born again and now you meet him?"

"That's how I think it is," Taehyung replied. "We literally both stopped and he looks at me like he knows who I am."

Taehyung stopped talking about him when they both entered the shop again. Jeongguk was sitting there, typing on his phone. He looked up and smiled at the two.

"Wait, did you say he's Jeongguk?" Jimin asked Taehyung. His voice is too loud that Jeongguk even heard him.

"He is. Why? Oh, haven't you met him before?"

Jimin's heart beats fast. He remembered what he saw that night. He saw Ryujin being all mushy with a man. He thought that man is Jeongguk.

But now, he's in front of the real Jeongguk. And it's not the one he saw with Ryujin last time.

Just then, another man came out, typing on his phone while walking towards them. "Taehyung, can I look at your leg?" The man suddenly approached them.

Jimin was so shocked, seeing this guy. Again. Taehyung showed him his tattoo on his left leg.

"No, I mean the other leg."

Taehyung and Jimin were so shocked. They just stood there like statues. They both didn't know what to do. Because the other leg is where his scales are showing up. Why would this man want to look at it? Unless he knew something.

"I-I’m sorry. We gotta go now." Jimin pulled Taehyung outside and made him sit on the passenger's seat. "Taehyung, is that the friend of Jeongguk that you're talking about?" Jimin asked, his hands shaking while looking for his car keys.

"Y-yes," Taehyung replied, still couldn't believe what had happened. "That's Yoongi."

Jimin was already shocked, and what Taehyung said made him more shocked.

Because that man might know who and what Taehyung really is. Because he saw that same man with Ryujin that night. And he had the same name with the producer that Hoseok is telling him about.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a small world."

Jimin doesn't know what to do, while Taehyung kept calm. They drove to Hoseok's bar after that encounter. Hoseok was all worried when Jimin called him saying things like "someone knew". And although he had no idea what he was talking about, he asked them to come to him and tell him what happened.

"But hey, what's the problem with Yoongi asking for Taehyung's leg?"

And although Jimin told him every single thing, the only thing he got is Jimin and Yoongi already met, Yoongi is the same guy that talked to Jimin and inspired him.

Jimin didn't tell anyone that he saw Yoongi with Ryujin.

"Can we trust him?" Taehyung whispered to Jimin.

Even if Taehyung knew how the world works, he still remains oblivious about some things. Like who to trust.

Hoseok heard it, but he didn't say anything. He'll appreciate if they tell him what's the real deal, but he will also understand if they chose not to.

He is so used to being the silent friend who knows every single secret around him. Everyone trusts Jung Hoseok. He doesn't care about others' shit. Tell him something and you can expect that he can keep it until his last breath.

"Will you believe it?" Jimin asks, looking at Hoseok.

"As long as it's believable," Hoseok replied.

Taehyung went behind the bars. His left leg still kind of hurts because of the tattoo hidden behind his pants. Hoseok was clueless while Taehyung rolls up his pants on his right leg.

He's so uncomfortable, letting someone know his secret aside from Jimin, but he still goes for it because he trusts Jimin, so he trusts everyone that Jimin trusts.

When Hoseok finally sees the scales hidden on his right leg, he was expecting him to shout, get frightened, look at him with disgust, kick him out of the club or anything. But Hoseok did nothing.

He just looks at the leg, looks at Taehyung, and then back to the leg. His hands wanting to touch what he's seeing.

"Does it hurt?" Hoseok asks.

"Y-yeah, kinda."

They went quiet for a while, until Hoseok said, "Can I touch your tattoo? It looked like a real scale."

Jimin sighs while Taehyung laughs. "Silly, it's real."

This time, Hoseok really yells. Eyes wide, he looked at Taehyung, asking if it's true.

"What the fish--"

"Oh my god," Taehyung groans, even madder than Hoseok, calling him a fish rather than getting mad about Hoseok's reaction. "I'm not a fish."

"Are you--"

This time, Hoseok stepped back. As what Taehyung expected. A few eyes turned to them and he was fast to roll his pants down. Jimin guarded him, his eyes lingering around, searching for some suspicious looking persons.

"J-Jimin?" Hoseok asks, lowering his voice so they wouldn't get others' attention.

Jimin just nods. This time, he's quite unsure about telling _it_ to Hoseok. He's still in shock, and even if no words are spoken, they were sure that Hoseok knows what Taehyung really is.

"How the fuck is it real? Why? What-- oh god."

"Jimin, is he mad? Should I--"

"No, let him. He's just shocked. I was also like that at first, remember?"

Taehyung just nodded, walking away from Hoseok and sitting next to Jimin who's now drinking his glass of beer.

"Hoseok--" Taehyung and Jimin both turned their heads when they heard a familiar voice of a woman from behind. "Did Yoongi come here--"

It's Ryujin.

"Hey," Taehyung called. Ryujin turned her head and smiled at him.

Jimin's throat felt dry when Ryujin looked at him. He doesn't feel good about this situation. They shouldn't get involved with these people, especially Taehyung.

"Tae! I thought you're with Jeongguk?" Ryujin asks, pulling a seat beside him.

"Y-yeah, earlier. We had--" He stopped when he realized about the tattoo. "We had fun." He doesn't know that Ryujin already knew that they had their ink.

"I just finished visiting the sculptor I told you about. He's hard to persuade, I'm telling you. Ah, don't they know that they should trust critics when they get offered to be known?" She sighs. "By the way, where's Jeongguk?"

"Oh, we don't know. We left him with Yoongi."

Ryujin's eyes widened. "You're with Yoongi?"

Jimin watches how Ryujin jumps from her seat. He just observes her movement.

"Yeah. And by the way, this is my friend Jimin."

Jimin offered his hand, extending it to Ryujin which she gladly accepted. "We already met."

"We did?" Ryujin asked.

"When you were... drunk... outside Taehyung's house. You were crying because he didn't accept the--"

"I remember now!" Ryujin squealed, embarrassed. She remembered crying that night, but she doesn't remember meeting Jimin. And she doesn't want to remember how silly she was back then.

"Oh, about that," Taehyung says. Ryujin flinched from her seat, hopeful. "The exhibit. If I agree, when will it be?"

Ryujin's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy--- you're going for it?" She squeals. "Anytime you want! I mean, you will decide. But let me. Oh my. Wait up, I'm gonna call Yeji. And--"

"Woah, chill!" Jimin says. "He didn't agree yet, though."

"Then why ask?" Ryujin pouts.

Taehyung thought about it for days. He doesn't believe that he's good enough to hold his own exhibit. It's just a painting and nothing else more. He thinks that it will be such a shame for more talented artists out there if he goes for Ryujin's offer. He doesn't want to agree, but he wanted to agree at the same time.

"I doubt..." Taehyung whispered.

"As a man who doesn't even know how to hold a paintbrush, I'm quite offended. Why are you even doubting yourself, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin said.

"He's right. If you keep thinking that others are way better than you, you'll end up abandoning that talent and it will go to waste. It's a big opportunity, though."

"What makes me special, then? I've seen a lot of better artists. I mean I'm more used to working in the office than being an artist myself."

Ryujin stops, examining how Taehyung's face changes. This is the first time she saw his face getting so blank.

"I think you love so deeply that you manage to transfer that love into art and make a blank canvas look heavenly," Ryujin says. She turns her wrist to keep track of the time, noticing that she has other plans to attend. "I'm going now. I appreciate if you agree, but I also respect your decision if you don't. Think about it, Tae."

She bid goodbye to Jimin and Hoseok before she walked out, leaving Taehyung with deep thoughts.

"What do you think will happen if I go for it?" Taehyung asks.

Hoseok, slowly walking towards their direction, answered. "Then go for it if you wanted to know. I know Ryujin. She doesn't go around asking artists for an exhibit. She chooses those whom she thinks are capable."

"I just finished like 4 paintings. Would that be enough?"

"If you really wanted to try, don't restrain yourself. Add more if you can. That's a big opportunity, you know?"

He inhaled deeply and nodded.

He decided to go for it.

\---

The next day, Taehyung didn't see Ryujin in their office. Today is the day of this month's magazine publishing. Yeji said that she's still busy, making sure that everything's fine and all.

He was working on some papers while sipping his coffee when the sight of Ryujin coming in surprised him.

"You ready?" Ryujin asked, voice in a rush.

"Huh?"

"You already forgot? We're going to the sculptor today."

"Oh. I forgot."

Taehyung immediately fixed his things and followed Ryujin outside. He saw Namjoon with her, looks like he will accompany them too.

"Kim," Ryujin called. Namjoon and Taehyung both looked at her, being both Kims. "I meant the intern. Can you drive?"

Namjoon shook his head no. "I don't even have a license."

"How useless," she whispered. Taehyung didn't fail to hear her, but he kept quiet and just tapped Namjoon's shoulder to comfort him.

Maybe Ryujin had a bad day, he thought.

He kept quiet the whole ride, sensing the awkward air between the three of them inside the car. It took them about an hour before they finally stopped in an old abandoned house.

"This is where he lives?" Taehyung asked.

"Yeah," Ryujin whispered.

Namjoon failed to hide how his expression changed the moment he heard how Ryujin's voice changed from stern to a sweet one. Good thing he masked it before his boss turned to his direction.

She guided them inside the dark alleyway where an open door rests at the end.

"Hello?" She knocks. They all saw an old man resting comfortably on the couch. The moment he saw Ryujin, he frowned.

"Goodness. You again? And you even brought these men?"

Taehyung's eyes lingered around the room, seeing some unfinished sculptures, airbrushes and some materials for sculpting. Then he looked at the man, who's now looking at him, too. He avoided his gaze and looks at Namjoon, adjusting his glasses as if assessing the sculptor.

Before Ryujin could speak, someone's phone rings. The sound can be heard around the whole room and when he noticed that it was coming from him, he excused himself and walked outside, only to see the caller ID under Jeongguk's name.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are you okay?" Jeongguk asked in a loud voice, probably for Taehyung to hear him out because there's loud music from the background. "Yoongi, lower that shit!" Then the music slowly disappeared. "We were wondering why you and Jimin suddenly walked out and we thought something happened."

The moment Taehyung heard Yoongi's name, he felt his stomach tighten. He still can't believe that he met the same man he trusted decades ago. And knowing that Yoongi might know, he can't help but feel dizzy. If Yoongi knows, then Jeongguk might know. And Seokjin too. What if he also told Ryujin? And Yeji?

"Taehyung."

He went back to his senses when a different voice called his name. It's Yoongi.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can we meet and have a talk about something?"

His skin shudders as he thinks about what might happen. This time, he was sure that Yoongi knew.

"A-about what?"

"I can't tell you because this dumbass Jeon is listening."

"Uh, hyung... Can we... Talk in my place? I reckon it must be private."

"Yeah, no problem. You live next to him, right? Just tell me when."

Yoongi ended the call without waiting for his response. His palms are all sweaty, his breathing ragged and he can't seem to stand straight and focus. He ended up falling on the ground, his stomach and butt hurting.

"Tae?"

He heard Ryujin's voice call him, but he can't seem to move his head to look up. He can't even do anything but sob and be afraid of what will happen when he and Yoongi talks.

"Tae, what happened?"

Ryujin sat right in front of him, cupping his cheeks. Still, Taehyung doesn't look at her. All she does is pull him into a hug, saying comforting words and rubbing his back over and over again.

Taehyung calmed down in no time. When Ryujin doesn't hear his sobs anymore, she looks at him and smiled.

"Feel better?"

He just breathed deeply and nodded, standing up while wiping his tears. Minutes later, Namjoon followed the both of them. Their ride back to the company is filled with silence.

Until Namjoon spoke. "Uh, Ms. Shin, can you drop me off in that café?"

Ryujin looked at him through the rearview mirror, rolled her eyes and stopped the car. Namjoon whispered a small thanks and bowed before going on his way.

"Are you mad at him?" Taehyung suddenly asked.

"I can't tell," Ryujin replied. "It's not because he's an intern, though. It's just... I can't help it. It's something else."

Taehyung didn't reply, and the whole ride went quiet.

\---

"Taehyung?"

Yoongi rang the doorbell once again, calling for Taehyung. Suddenly, he heard a car approaching towards him.

A familiar guy from last night came out, humming a song while typing on his phone.

"Uhm--"

Before Yoongi could even continue, the guy looked up, startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taehyung and I agreed to talk in his house. Do you live with him?"

Jimin stepped backward. "Taehyung agreed to talk? Why would he?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't he?"

The two of them got quiet for a while, assessing each other. But suddenly, a voice called them from behind.

"Chim!"

It's Taehyung. Jimin looked back, seeing him close the car door. After Taehyung, another person came out of the car. The familiar short-haired girl he saw.

Ryujin.

Jimin felt the chills ran down to the tip of his fingers. He's just as sweaty as Taehyung, who's until now, nervous about something he and Yoongi will talk about.

"Ryujin offered to give me a ride home." Taehyung looked at Yoongi, who can't look at any of them now. "H-hi there, Yoongi."

He just replied with a small smile, glancing through Ryujin.

"Uh, Tae. I gotta get going now. Good night," Ryujin said as she bowed to the three of them.

It was awkward, even after Taehyung opened the gate and the two followed him inside. Even after Yoongi sat on the couch and stared right at Taehyung's first mermaid painting displayed on the wall.

Everything's awkward.

"I'll be in the bedroom when you need me," Jimin whispered before he spared a glance at Yoongi.

Taehyung breathed deeply before he sits across him. His eyes linger around the house, looking everywhere just to not meet Yoongi's eyes.

"I know."

Taehyung almost forgot how to breathe properly as soon as he hears it.

"Know w-what?" He asked, although he already has an idea about what he was talking about.

"About you."

To Taehyung, it felt like the world stopped. His mind went back to 1960 where life was peaceful and this man is the only one who knows about his secret.

This man used to know his secret. He doesn't get why he's so nervous right now.

When Yoongi noticed how Taehyung went quiet, he spoke again.

"I used to dream about a mermaid when I was fourteen. At first, I don't get it. I just don't. I just woke up one day remembering your face and drawing what happened in my dream right after I wake up. I knew I would see you one day, and I'm afraid I scared you on our first meeting."

Yoongi pulled out his phone showing some photographs of mermaid sketches.

"Does Jeongguk know?" Yoongi asked.

He swallowed thickly before answering, "No."

The two of them went quiet, Taehyung couldn't believe how the talk can be this short yet will always remain in his memory.

"I dreamt about you last night. You hugged me before you swam back into the ocean. After that, I couldn't remember you anymore."

Taehyung couldn't believe it.

That was the time when Yoongi sent him back home. Mermaids and mermen can erase a person's memory once they touch, if they want to. He made him forget about his whole existence so he wouldn't get hurt about their parting.

Yoongi's phone vibrates, he looks at Taehyung before he checks it, only to see Jeongguk's message, asking if they're already done talking so he can go inside now.

"Jeongguk wanted to come here," Yoongi announces.

Just after he said that, the door opened. Jeongguk entered with a proud smile on his face, holding a bag with bottles of liquor clanging inside as he walks.

"I figured you're done so let's have a drink."

Taehyung was surprised, not expecting Jeongguk to just be cool like this after what happened last night.

The bedroom door creaked, Jimin comes out.

"I have to go to work now Taehyungie."

Jeongguk suddenly asks, "At this hour? Where do you work?"

"I sing with the band in my friend's club."

"You sing?" Yoongi asked. Jimin felt his voice to the point that it sent shivers down his spine until the tip of his fingers. This time, Yoongi still doesn't know that he's the one Hoseok was talking about.

"Ah, don't mind him. He approaches everyone who sings. You know, producers," Jeongguk explains.

Jimin replied with a smile and immediately walked out. The three was left by themselves, Yoongi started to type on his phone, dialing someone.

"Hoseok, what was the name of that singer again?"

After he asked that, Yoongi stood up and walked out of the house without even sparing a glance on them.

Jeongguk and Taehyung were left alone. Together. They picked up a bottle of beer at the same time, and drank in silence.

"Do you know about the five love languages?" Jeongguk suddenly asked. Taehyung looked at him. "That includes acts of service, words of affirmation, receiving gifts, physical touch and quality time. What's yours?"

Taehyung held still for a second, thinking about the five languages.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not physical touch."

"Why? Do you hate it when people touch you?"

"Kind of," Taehyung answered. "I just feel like I curse every person that touches me."

It's because he's a merman. He has an ability to remove a person's memory of him if he wants to, by just touching them. He might just remove a person's memories even if he doesn't mean to. Sometimes, he's even scared to touch Jimin.

Suddenly, Jeongguk moved closer and pulled his arms. The next thing he knew, Jeongguk was already hugging him.

He jolted from his seat. His whole body shivered as if he was being electrocuted by Jeongguk's touch.

"I don't feel any curse," he whispered.

Jeongguk even held his hand and gave it a squeeze before he lets him go.

"My love language is quality time. I love spending time with the person I love."

Taehyung tried to rub off what happened, even though he still feels his hug. It didn't even last a minute, maybe Jeongguk didn't even mean what he did, yet his touch remained on his skin like a tattoo.

"You love spending time with Ryujin, then?" Taehyung asked.

"I'd love too, but she's getting busy each day, she doesn't have time for me."

"I heard she will also get promoted."

"Yeah. It's getting harder each day. When I get home from work, she's not home yet. When I wake up, she already left for work. Our schedules don’t match."

Taehyung doesn't know what to say. How will he tell him that Ryujin always goes home early and she's always late for work? How will he say that Ryujin's promotion might get postponed, or worse, it might not happen because of her current performance at work?

"I don't know why she comes home late, though. Yeji told me she leaves all the work to you so she will go home early. She never tells me where she goes."

"Where do you think she goes?"

Jeongguk got quiet at Taehyung's sudden question. It left him overthinking, wondering about the things Ryujin do. Things he doesn't have any idea about.

After long minutes of silence, Jeongguk spoke.

"Do you have work on Sundays?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Why?"

"Do you want to accompany me in an exhibit this weekend? If you have time. We'll be quick."

"No, I don't have any appointments on Sunday. I'm free for the whole day."

Jeongguk lets out a smile. "Really?"

He just nods as a reply, can't seem to speak a word because of Jeongguk's softness.

\---

"Where's Hoseok?" Jimin asked, seeing a different face behind the bar counter. As far as he remembers, this guy is Hoseok's cousin.

"He left for some business. Oh, you're the singer for tonight, right? You have to get ready now."

While Jimin prepares for his work, Yoongi enters the club, eyes searching for Hoseok and Jimin. He can't see either of them so he ended up sitting on one of the chairs in front of the stage.

He has to hear Jimin sing right now to make sure that he's the same guy Hoseok tells him about. Well, he's already sure about it, but he thinks hearing his voice first will confirm everything. Besides, he also has things to discuss with Jimin. He wanted to ask what happened after the night that they first met. Did Jimin really end up quitting law school that's why he sings here to earn money?

And why do Jimin seems like he's always weary when he's around? Aside from knowing Taehyung's real identity, does Jimin know anything else?

While he was being drowned by his own thoughts, Jimin came out. He holds the mic as his eyes scan around the whole club, making eye contact with every person inside.

When his eyes landed on Yoongi, they both froze.

Jimin is the first to look away. Despite of being awkward about Yoongi, watching his performance, he still continued to sing as if he owns this night.

Yoongi started to feel like he's floating. Jimin's voice in person is even better than what he heard from the record. This time, he's even more determined to work with the singer. Yoongi came back to life when he heard the deafening applaud of the audience. He saw Jimin went backstage, and it was his cue to stand up and follow him inside.

The band knows who Yoongi is. Worked with him a lot before. Every member greeted him after they congratulated Jimin for tonight.

"Jimin," Yoongi called, before even the singer could make his way out.

"Uh, Yoongi."

The next thing they knew, they were sitting on the same spot where they last talked. The bench where Jimin learned a lot from someone he doesn't even know.

None of them speaks for the first few minutes. Jimin doesn't know how to talk to him. Last time, he wanted to meet the same man again to thank him for giving him courage to stand up for himself, for helping him get out of something he doesn't want himself into.

"How are you?"

Jimin hates that kind of question.

"I think I'm good. I got out of law school and I sing to earn money."

Yoongi nodded. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. I didn't know I can do it until I tried."

Yoongi is itching to ask him for a contract. He wanted Jimin to work with him right now, bring him to a recording studio because Jimin's voice isn't something you can just hear everywhere. The audience in the bar are so lucky to hear him sing earlier.

But not now. Not when Jimin's so suspicious of him.

"I know it. About Taehyung." Jimin looked at him. Yoongi breathed in first before continuing. "I was dreaming about him. I know you won't believe me but I just felt like we've met before. And then I heard you when you were talking to him in the comfort room last time. I had an idea, but I didn't know you're connected to him. Believe me, I won't do any harm to him."

Yoongi hates explaining his side. He just lets people believe what they think about him. But now that he's with Jimin, thinking that he's suspicious, he can't help but defend himself. He does not want Jimin to have the wrong idea about him.

Jimin knows Yoongi would do no harm to Taehyung. He just doesn't want the two of them to get caught in their love affair.

Jeongguk is about to get married to Ryujin. Ryujin likes Taehyung. And last time, he saw Ryujin with Yoongi. Yoongi and Taehyung are friends with Jeongguk.

They are all messed up. He knew something bad would happen to Taehyung if the truth comes out.

Right now, Jimin just wanted to ask if there really is something happening between Yoongi and Ryujin. He's not the type to mind other people's business, but...

"I saw you." He ended up saying in the end. "That night. At the café. With Ryujin."

Yoongi's face became pale. That was just a few nights ago. Of course, he knows what he was talking about.

"We were hanging out--"

"You hugged."

"We're just friends---"

"And kissed."

Yoongi stopped and looked away. His heart beats fast.

"Why would you do that behind your friend's back?"

Jimin sounded so mad. He's not friends with Jeongguk, but he's against the idea of cheating. For him, cheating will never be right. A person cannot love another if they are tied up with someone else.

"Please don't tell anyone about it."


End file.
